El Espíritu Libre de las Chicas del Raimon
by Nayumi Irayashi Karai
Summary: Haruna se desmayó en plena clase, pero después resulta que fue un plan de Aki, y juntamente con otras amigas que conoceran crearan un club de fútbol llamado The Vocaloids, junto con las madres de estas se volveran el mejor equipo de fútbol femenino de todo Japón, y posiblemente del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy cerezoendemoniado y vengo con otra historia, esta historia trata sobre una de nuestras gerentes de IE, Haruna Otonashi, y si queréis saber algo más de la historia empezad a leer.

* * *

El Espíritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi.

**CAP. 1**

Era la madrugada del día 7 de mayo, en Inazuma Town todos estaban dormidos, todos excepto una joven de pelo azul y lentes rojos, su nombre era Haruna Otonashi, llevaba puesto su pijama rosa con petalos verdes y sus gafas puestas para leer el libro del cual tenía que presentar en la mañana, se había pasado pensando en los partidos, el equipo de fútbol, en los demás pero no en ella y sus notas de clase.

Solo faltaba un capitulo para terminarlo pero se estaba quedando dormida, había estado todo el día anterior leyendo el dichoso libro y tomando notas para después poder representarlo, terminó el capitulo con ojos cansados, y comenzó a pasar a limpio todo el trabajo.

Cuando por fin terminó eran las 05:30, su madre la llamaria en horma y media para levantarse así que se quedó dormida.

Había pasado ya la hora y media y como cada mañana la madre de Haruna entró en su habitación, pero al ver la tarea en el suelo y su hija dormida en el suelo se enfadó, desde hacia ya tiempo solo encontraba ese paronama, y la fue a despertar:

-Haruna hija, despierta- acaricio su pelo y le beso la sien-.

-Mmmm, ¿mamá?- Haruna se empezó a despertar- Tengo sueño- bostezando-.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar en casa se ve que estas muy cansada, yo llamare al instituto- la madre empezó a retirarse-.

-¡No!, Mamá estoy bien, solo un poco cansada nada más-Haruna empezó a levantarse pero a mitad de camino se quedó quieta al ver todo borroso pero inmediatamente se le pasó-.

-¿De verdad solo es eso Haruna? Preferiria que descansaras en casa antes de que vallas al instituto-dijo la madre preocupa-.

-No tranquila estoy bien, ya vears que con los desayuns que tu me haces y el descanso que tengo antes de tener la primera clase, estaré mejor- dijo Haruna poniendo una sonrisa fingida-.

-De acuerdo, pero cualquier malestar y me avisas ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Si mamá, ¿si no te importa me dejas cambiarme?-.

-Claro- la madre de Haruna sale de la habitacion-.

Haruna se sento en su cama, estaba realmente cansada pero tenía que entregar su trabajo, así que se puso el uniforme, tomó sus cosas y bajó para desayunar.

-Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá- dijo Haruna bajando las escaleras-.

-Hola Haru-chan ¿que tal estás el día de hoy?- preguntó su padre-.

-Muy bien papá, ¿y el tuyo?- dijo Haruna sentandose en la silla-.

-Muy bien hija-.

La madre de Haruna, sacó unas tortitas recien sacadas del fuego que hizo que Haruna se relamiera los labios, cogió el chocolate fundido y lo tiró por encima de las tortitas.

Empezó a comer lentamente disfrutando de ese sabroso sabor, hasta que las terminó, al hacerlo se levantó cogió la merienda y el zumo, lo puso en la maleta cuidadosamente y les dió un beso a sus padres para después irse corriendo al Instituto Raimon.

Al llegar se encontró al integrante Kazemaru Ichirouta del equipo de fútbol al que saludó:

-Hola, ¿que tal estás?- preguntó Haruna-.

-Hola Haruna, bien ¿y tu?- pregunto un peliazul-.

-Muy...- Haruna no pudo terminar la frase porque la vista se le nublo tanto que se tuvo que apoyar en algo y eso era Kazemaru Ichirouta- bien-.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el ojimiel-.

-Claro- sonrió-.

-Dejame acompañarte a clases, se ve que muy bien no estas- dijo el ojimiel con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-De acuerdo-.

Empezaron a adentrarse dentro de los territorios del instituto ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos, ya que era extraño ver a Haruna Otonashi, la pequeña hermana del mejor estratega del país con un chico, la noticia pasó muy rápido y todo el clegio ya se había enterado entre ellos Yuuto Kidou, que al leer el mensaje que le había enviado Goenji salió corriendo al encuentro con su hermana.

Cuando la encontró los ojos de Kidou se agrandaron al ver como Haruna dormía plácidamente en las piernas del ex-velocista, mientras este acariciaba su pelo.

A Kidou se lo comía la rábia por dentro, su pequeña hermanita estaba con un chico y eso no lo podía permitir, se acercó más y cuando lo hizo pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana:

-Lo se, pero si estoy en el club es porque me gusta-.

-Pero acambio ¿que recibes?-.

-Yo...-.

-Por lo que me has contado llevas ya dos semanas casi sin dormir por hacer la tare en la madrguda ¿no es así?-.

Kidou se quedó petrificado, su hermanita querida no dormía porque hacía la tarea en la madrugada, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-Así es pero, me encanta el fútbol, veros jugar me emociona, pero me ocupa tanto tiempo que he de hacer la tarea muy entrada la noche-.

-Deberiáis de repartiros la tarea de gerentes todas, así podrías dormir-.

-Me encantaría- Haruna ve el reloj y se levanta- Oh! Se me ha hecho tarde, te dejo he de irme a clase, adios Kazemaru-san- Haruna se retira-.

Estaba a punto de llegar tarde, pero entró justamente antes de que la profesora llegara, se sentó en su pupitre y sacó la tarea, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y la presentación resultaría un éxito, ella fue la siguiente en presentar, se levantó y empezó a representar su trabajo de la Antigua Grecia, El Cuattrocento y el Cinquicentoo.

-El Cinquicento es el período de maduraci...- en ese momento Haruna se desmayó-.

* * *

Hola, a todos se podría decir que este es el prólogo, el inicio de la historia vendrá en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Un beso a todas/os.

Si les gusta dejen un review.

cerezoendemoniado


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas/os, siento mucho haber hecho esperar, pero la imaginación se me fue

Nos leemos abajo.

Sin más dilación el segundo capitulo de "El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi".

* * *

El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi

**CAP 2**

Al despertarse, Haruna se encontraba en la enfermería, miró hacia la derecha y se encontró el rostro de su hermano Yuuto, éste se levantó y se puso de pié a su lado, en su cara se veía la preocupación.

-Hermanito...- dijo Haruna débilmente-.

-Haruna, no te esfuerces, estás muy débil- dijo Kidou preocupado-.

-Vale...- empezó a cerrar sus ojos para después quedarse dormida-.

-Haruna, ¿por qué no me dijistes?- dijo el de rastas decepcionado-.

-Kazemaru...- Kidou abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -gracias-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kazemaru en esto?- formuló el estratega-.

De repente, apareció el nombrado peliazul junto con Aki y Natsumi, que se acercaron preocupados al cuerpo de la peliazul que se encontraba dormida, lo cual suspiraron aliviados.

-Kazemaru- llamó el centrocampista al defensa -he de hablar contigo-.

-Va-Vale...- contestó entrecortado y tragando saliva-.

Los dos jóvenes se retiraron fuera de la enfermería, y cuando eso pasó, Haruna se levantó con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer tu plan funcionó Aki- dijo la peliroja-.

-¿A caso lo dudabas Natsumi?- preguntó la anteriormente mencionada-.

-Chicas... no creo que haber metido a Kazemaru sea una buena idea, no quiero meterlo en problemas-.

-Pero si él piensa lo mismo que nosotras- comentó la jefa del consejo estudiantil -tu haces, pero no recibes; eso no es justo-.

-Vale, pero ¿puedo levantarme?- preguntó Haruna-.

-Oh si, venga levantate- dijo la pelimarrón-.

Haruna se levantó rápidamente, pero en ese mismo instante, estuvo a punto de caerse, sus dos amigas gerentes la cogieron y la sentaron en la camilla, la joven gerente, respiraba agitadamente, cuando en ese instante por la puerta entró la madre de la gerente más joven, que fue corriendo a abrazarla, la peliazl correspondió el abrazo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su madre.

-He salido corriendo cuando me llamaron Haru- comentó la madre muy preocupada-.

-Mamá, no importaba-.

-Es cierto señora Otonashi, la hubiéramos acompañado con gusto- afirmó Natsumi-.

-Verdad- apuntó la otra joven-.

-¿Ustedes también son gerentes?- preguntó la madre-.

-Si- respondieron las dos al unisono-.

-Mamá, tranquila- dijo la más joven-.

-Haru-chan nos contó lo que pasaba y hemos trazado un plan- avisó Aki-.

-¿Qué clase de plan?- formula la madre de Haruna-.

En cambio, en otra parte, en la entrada del Instituto Raimon, se encontraban dos chicos "conversando".

-Kazemaru... ¿tu sabías que le pasaba a mi hermanita?- preguntaba el estratega muy enfadado-.

-S-Si, ella me dijo cuando se desmayó por primera vez...- en ese instante el peliazul se quedó callado-.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Me estas diciendo que se ha desmayado más veces?!- aseveró el otro muy alterado-.

-E-Eso no te lo puedo decir, se lo prometí a Haru... Otonashi-san- corrigió en el último instante-.

-¡¿Estuviste a punto de nombrarla por su nombre?!- en ese momento Kidou estalló en cólera-.

-Bu-Bueno y-yo...- Kazemaru salía corriendo para evitar hablar con el centrocampista-.

-¡COBARDE!¡VUELVE AQUÍ! -.

En la enfermería, la joven Kino terminaba de esplicar el plan a la madre de Haruna.

-... y eso es todo- termina de explicar Aki-.

-Que plan más bien diseñado...- aseguró la madre- ¿lo habéis diseñado vosotras?-.

-No, lo diseñó Aki- respondió su hija-.

-Increíble, eres muy inteligente- alagó la madre-.

-Que va, solo en estos temas- río la alagada-.

-En estas cosas Aki da miedo- bromeó Natsumi-.

-No doy miedo, solo soy perversa cuando la situación lo conviene, muajajajajajaja-.

-Natsu tiene razón Aki, ¡das mieduqui!- Haruna se escondió detrás de su madre-.

-¡Que no doy miedo!- rugía con fuerza Aki-.

-Tranquila, también era así yo Kino- confesó la madre-.

-¿Qué?¿De verdad eras así mamá?-.

-Claro, pero yo estaba en el equipo femenino de fútbol-.

-¡¿EQUIPO FEMENINO DE FÚTBOL?!- preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo-.

-Si, era la centrocampista estrella- se desvió del tema mientras ponía ojitos de estrellas-.

-Mamá te sales del tema-.

-Jajajajajajajajaja- rieron todas-.

Y allí las jóvenes y la madre se abrazaron.

* * *

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado,

Empezaré a responder a los reviews enviados en el capitulo a partir de ahora

**Estrelladefuego20**: Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, se dejar a todos con la intriga, siempre ha sido así y no se el porque XD. Tus historias me han encantado, solo las he leido un poco por encima, porque mi madre no deja de agobiarme para que valla a estudiar ¬¬. Las leeré mejor este fin de semana. Un beso.

Bueno si les ha gustado dejen reviews.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Un beso a todas/os.

Se despide:

cerezoendemoniado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!, vuelvo con el tercer capitulo de El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi.

Espero que les guste a todas/os.

Nos leemos más a bajo

Y sin más dilación el tercer capitulo!

* * *

El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi

**CAP 3**

Por la tarde, el Inazuma Eleven se encontraba en la cancha del Instituto para entrenar, pero se fijaron que solo se encontraba Fuyupe, la hija del entrenador, el cual apareció para decirles a todos:

-La señorita Otonashi se ha retirado a su casa por falta de defensas, y las señoritas Kino y Raimon la han acompañado al hogar de Otonashi para que no le pasara nada por el camino- dijo frío como siempre- Ahora a entrenar-.

Esta notícia conmocionó a todos, una de sus gerentes, la más pequeña estaba enferma, y ellos en la inopia... los primeros en retirarse fueron Kidou y Kazemaru, seguidos de Endou, Goenji y los demás, no cabe decir que el entrenamiento fue pésimo, por no decir horrible.

Pero, mientras ocurría todo eso, la madre de Haruna y las tres jóvenes se alejaban de la ciudad Inazuma para ir a ver a las antiguas compañeras de equipo de la madre de Haruna.

Llegaron a Sapporo, y se fueron a la casa de la ex entrenadora de Shiori (NA: nombre de la madre de Haruna), que resultaba ser una antigua conocida del entrenador Hibiki.

-Entrenedora Karai- la madre de Haruna entró en el establecimiento deportivo-.

-Shiori... ¿eres tu Shiori?- la señora salió de la bodega-.

-Si soy yo, entrenadora Karai-.

-Un momento, ¿usted es Sakemi Karai? ¿la entrnadora de The Vocaloids?- preguntó sorprendida Natsumi-.

-¿SAKEMI KARAI?- repitieron las otras dos jóvenes-.

-Si, pero ahora soy la dueña de este establecimiento deportivo señoritas- la señora puso una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Entrenadora Karai, ¿me podría prestar el album de fotos de cuando estuve en el equipo para enseñarle a mi hija Haruna porfavor?- la madre devolvió la sonrisa-.

-Por supuesto Shiori- empezó a blajar otra vez a la bodega- pero siganme porfavor, no se queden ahí-.

-Gracias- se dirijieron donde la señora-.

-Mamá, ya llegamos-.

Entró una chica de pelo largo negro con mechas lilas y ojos rojos sangre, que hicieron que Haruna recordara a su hermano Kidou.

-Bienvenidas hijas- devolvió la señora- Aquí está- le dió el album a Shiori-.

-Gracias entrenadora Shiori- cogiendolo-.

-Madre... ¿Quiénes son?-.

-Lo siento no las presenté- puso una mano sobre su frente- Ella es una antigua jugadora de fútbol de The Vocaloid, y las demas son...-.

-Yo soy Haruna Otonashi, la hija de Shioria, y ellas son mis amigas Natsumi Raimon y Aki Kino, un placer-.

-Un placer- dijeron las dos-.

-Lo mismo digo, yo soy Nayumi Irayashi Karai y ella- señalando a una chica que entraba con la cabeza gacha- es mi hermana gemela Sutä Karai, aunque ella no se tiñó el pelo como yo ya que le gusta ser castaña, y tener esas gafas lilas y esos ojos castaños, pero aún así está guapa, pero los chicos de clase la insultan por no cambiar de aspecto-.

-Que chicos más despreciables- comentó Haruna- A mí también me lo hacen, pero paso de ellos-.

-Pero si tu eres precdiosa- Sutä levanta la cabeza- No como yo-.

-Pues que les den- ruge Nayumi- No son más de gilipollas con celos-.

-Cierto, son unos desgraciados- afirma Natsumi-.

-Además eres muy bonita Karai- dice Aki-.

-Gra-Gracias, tu eres Kino ¿no?-.

-Si, y ellas son Natsumi y Haruna- señalando a cada una-.

-Much-Mucho gusto-.

-Igualmente Karai-.

-M-Me pueden llamar Sutä-.

-Pues entonces a mi me puedes llamar Aki-.

-Y a mi Haru-.

-Y a mi me puedes llamar Nami-.

-Y ustedes me pueden llamar Ira-.

-¿NAMI?- preguntaron Haruna y Aki-.

-Si, es el diminutivo de Natsumi-.

-ahh, oks- dijeron las cuatro jóvenes-.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - empezaron a reír-.

-Parece que os caeis muy bien- salia de la bodega la ex-entrenadora y la madre-.

-Si, sería genial que os pudieráis quedar- dijo Sutä-.

-Mamá ¿podemos?- la peliazul miró a su madre suplicante-.

-Por mí, vale, pero ¿y sus madres? ¿y usted entrenadora?-.

-Llamo a mi padre y ya esta- la peliroja llamo a su padre-.

-Y yo a mi madre y ya esta- saco el movil-.

-Por mi está bien, a veces mis niñas estan solas-.

-Bien- alli llegaron Natsumi y Aki que se habían ido a fuera para llamar a sus familiares-.

-Mi padre me deja-.

-La mía también-.

-Pues entonces hoy habrá cuatro platos más en la mesa- terminó de decir la señora-.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí estoy

espero que les haya gustado

y ahora contestaré los reviews

**estrelladefuego20**: Me alegro de que te guste estrella, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti y Sutä eres tu okis¿? nos leemos mañana o pasado!

Si les gusta dejen reviews.

Un beso a todas/os.

Un saludo:

cerezoendemoniado


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, a todas/os.

Vuelvo con el cuarto capitulo de El Espíritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi.

Así que sin más dilación el capitulo!

Nos leemos a bajo.

* * *

El Espíritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi

**CAP.4**

Cinco jóvenes y dos mujeres, se encontraban cenando mientras hablaban, como no, de fútbol. Era increíble, que, aunque no estuviera el equipo de fútbol present, hablaran sin parar de ese tema. Algunas hablando del Inazuma, otras del club de música y las que quedaban del "The Vocaloid", pero siempre interviniendo el fútbol.

-El Raimon es el mejor equipo, aunque sus gerentes no reciben un buen trato- Aki puso en su paladar otra pequeña bola de arroz-.

-¿Y eso por qué?- termina de tragar la de mechas-.

-Dan pero no reciben- contesta Haruna- Si yo estuviera en un equipo de fútbol eso no pasaría-.

-¡Eso!- propuso Natsumi- Hagamos un equipo de fútbol-.

-No se jugar a fútbol- contestaron las otras cuatro- ¿Tu si?-.

-Que va- las cinco se deprimieron-.

-¿Y esas caras jovencitas?-.

-Habíamos pensado hacer un equipo de fútbol, pero no sabes jugar-.

-Para eso estamos nosotras ¿no?-.

-¿Nos enseñaríais jugar a fútbol?-.

-Claro, venid mañana después del instituto-.

-¿Quién nos vendrá a buscar?-.

-Iré yo, pero en el recinto iran las niñas-.

-Vale-.

Después de cenar, se retiraon para volver a Inazuma Town, la madre llevó a cada una a su casa, hasta llegar a la suya.

Mientras tanto, los chicos de Inazuma Eleven, nerviosos, ninguna de sus compañeras contestaba al teléfono y eso no era normal. Cada uno, se encontraba conectado en el ordenador para ver si se conectaban, pero no lo hacían, los nervios corcomían por dentro a los jugadores, los cuales se tuvieron que retirar a dormir ya que al día siguiente había entrenamiento, el cual según el entenador sería muy duro.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsumi fue a buscar a sus dos amigas con su coche, haciendo que al llegar al instituto, todo el mundo las mirara, sobretodo el equipo de fútbol, que fue corriendo a recibir a la pequeña peliazul.

-Otona...-

-san...-

-shi...-.

-¿us-...-.

-Parad- simplemente callaron todos- Hola a todos, si, estoy mejor, tranquilos no me pasa nada-.

-Uff, menos mal Otonashi-san-.

-Hermanita, me preocupaste-.

-Tranquilo hermanito, ya estoy bien- puso una sonrisa- y ahora a clase que llegaremos tarde-.

Después de estas palabras, todos se retiraron a su salón, llevandose la sorpresa de que en primero, se encontraban en la clase Fidio Aldena y Dylan Keith, en segundo Mark Kruger y Edgar Partinus, y en tercero Thiago Torres , todos estaban realmente sorprendidos, pero no dieron importancia porque hablarían en el recreo.

Después de todas las clases, todos se juntaron en la cancha, y los amigos del mundial empezaron a explicar el porque de que estaban aquí, empezando por Fidio.

-Bueno, yo, pues vine por que hechaba de menos jugar con vosotros-.

-¿Y tu Edgard?-.

-Pues bueno, no era tan divertido jugar al fútbol, si no era con vosotros-.

-Ahora voy yo ¿no?, bueno es que me aburría much boys- acabando en ingles Dylan-.

-Lo mismo que Dylan, chicos- abriendo los ojos Mark-.

-Y al parecer termino yo, pues es que necesitaba jugar fútbol con vosotros, los demás eran aburridos al jugar-.

-Creo que todos echabáis de menos a los chicos y venistéis ¿verdad?- pregunto Haruna-.

-Al parecer nos pillaste- termina Thiago-.

-Es que nota mucho- Aki ríe-.

-¿Somos obvios?- pregunta Mark-.

-Un poco- dijo mirandoles Natsumi- que va, muchisimo-.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja- se reían las chicas-.

De repente, Haruna vio a sus amigas Nayumi y Sutä, y salió corriendo hacia ellas, lo mismo hicieron Natsumi y Aki, seguidas de los chicos.

Haruno se tiró encima de Sutä abrazandola, seguida de Nayumi, que estuvo a punto de tirarla, lo mismo hicieron las otras dos, que seguidamente las cinco empezaron a reír.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja-.

-Ya te quería ver Sutä- Haruna rompió el abrazo-.

-Yo igual Haru, pero por poco me matas, jejejejeje-.

-Ya quiero repetir lo que pasó ayer-.

-Si, fue muy divertido, te acuerdas de aquello-.

-Ahh, si, es cierto, no pude para de reír en toda la noche-.

-¿De verdad? Yo tampoco-.

-Y lo de los chicos más-.

-Ah si!, no paraba de partirme en mi cama- divertida Aki- mi madre tuvo que venir a callarme-.

-¡No jodas!- contestó Ira-.

-¡Pues sí!-.

* * *

Os ha gustado¿?

Espero que sí

Y ahora contestare a los reviews enviados.

**estrelladefuego20:** Soy feliz de que te guste mi historia, gracias, me gusta mucho leer y escribir, a lo mejor por eso soy tan buena como tu dices. Aquí tengo el cuarto capitulo, que te guste.

**Haruhi-nya:** Me alegro de que te encante el fic, yo también sentí celos de Haruna, jejejeje, si quise hacerlo celoso, y lo The Vocaloids es que me encanta el Vocaloid, y bueno lo de la madre, me recordó a la mía, aquí tienes la conty


	5. El Primer Descubrimiento de Hibiki

Bueno, han pasado dos días desde que subí el otro capitulo, se que era demasiado corto, pero la inspiración se me fue ¬¬.

Este es un poco más largo que el anterior y espero que lo disfruten mucho

Nos leemos abajo

Y sin más dilación el quinto capitulo de: El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi.

* * *

El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi.

**EL PRIMER DESCUBRIMIENTO DE HIBIKI.**

Los chicos, escondidos, al oír algo de chicos, se acercaron para poder entender que decían las chicas, pero al final se reunieron con las chicas para poder hablar con ellas.

-Pues sí-.

-¿Chicas de que habláis?- Kidou se puso al lado de su hermana menor-.

-Pues... cosas de chicas, hermano- Haruna lo encaró-.

-¿Y esas cosas son...?- Kidou tomaba de nuevo la palabra-.

-Eso, solo es de..-.

-De chicos- Nayumi ante esas palabras dejaba a todo Inazuma, demás y amigos estáticos-.

-Pero que dices, tu estas mal, a mi hermanita no le gusta ningun chico- replica Kidou-.

-Claro, me gustan las chicas- comento Haruna-.

-Cla.. ¿¡QUE!?- todos abrían los ojos como platos-.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, que bueno, a mi me gustan los chicos, ah y hermanito... a mi me gusta un chico- todo se quedó en silencio- pero ni pienses que te diré quien es- contestando la pregunta no formulada-.

-Pero yo estoy seguro de que mi amiga Aki no gusta de ningun chico, ¿verdad?- esta lo miro de mala gana-.

-Si Mamoru, me gusta un chico- Aki se puso al lado de Haruna, ya que esta se había alejado de ellos-.

-P-Pe-Per-Pero A-Ak-Aki- el castaño de banda no sabía que decir-.

-Pero nada Mamoru-.

-Natsumi es demasiado fría para tener novio..- Kogure no pudo terminar porque cayó de bruces al suelo-.

-¿Quién dice que no tengo? Puedo tener novio si quiero, y si quiero me gusta un chico ¿oks?- Natsumi estaba tan cabreada que los chicos se asustaron mientras ella se ponía al lado de Haruna seguida de Nayumi y Sutä que empezaron a volver hablar-.

-Pues sí, el fútbol es fascinante y me encanta jugar...-.

-Pero porfavor, eres demasiado gorda y fea para poder jugar a...- Kogure no pudo terminar ya que volvía a caer de bruces al suelo por un puñetazo dado por Nayumi (NA: Siempre quise pegarle un puñetazo a Kogure bien!, me desvio de la historia), haciendo que Fudou, que se encontraba apoyado en la pared empezara a interesarse por esta-.

-Vuelves a decirle gorda a mi hermana y te juro que no volveras a mear en tu vida- una aura siniestra rodeaba a la de mechas, haciendo retroceder a todo el equipo-.

-Pero si es verdad, además esas gafas le sientan...- Nayumi no pudo más y se lanzó sobre él, mientras esta le pegaba puñetazos, lo arañaba... Sutä salía corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento-.

-Eres, eres...- unos brazos la cogieron de la cintura, y no era ni más ni menos que Fudou Akio, que hizo que Nayumi se sonrojara-.

-No vale la pena- dijo este-.

-S-Si, ¿m-me bajas?- esta baja la mirada muy sonrojada-.

-Cla-Claro- este gira la cabeza un poco apenado, después la baja lentamente-.

-G-Gracias- la de mechas busca a su hermana con la mirada- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-.

-Creo que se fue al campo de entrenamiento- un castaño de ojos azules respondió-.

-Pero después se me fue al patio- replicó un rubio de ojos azules también-.

-Me da igual donde, pero id vosotros dos a buscarla ¡ya!, por que si no...- mostraba sus puños-.

-¡Ya vamos!- los dos salieron corriendo aterrorizados-.

Pero, en otra parte se encontraba Sutä llorando desconsoladamente, nunca la habían herido de tal manera, y cuando quiso levantar su cabeza vio dos pañuelos, miró arriba y vio dos pares de ojos azules y se quitó las lágrimas con los pañuelos que había tomado anteriormente.

-Hola, soy Mark Kruger encantado-.

-Yo soy Fidio Aldena, encantado, ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-M-Me l-llamo Sutä Karai, encantada- esta todavía sollozaba-.

-¿Vamos con los demás, tu hermana estaba muy preocupada- el castaño cogía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-.

-P-Per...-.

-Tranquila, tu hermana le dio una paliza a Kogure, se lo tiene bien merecido, mira que insultar a una hermos chica como tu- ella se sonroja ante las palabras del rubio-.

-Por favor, se que soy muy fea, no como mi hermana Irayashi-.

-Pues debes de estar ciega, porque eres muy guapa-.

-Que me sonrojo- la castaña se tapa el rostro de forma muy cómica-.

Al llegar, Sutä ve al peliazulado de pinchos, en es suelo, magullado y de ojos hinchados, seguido de su hermana sonrojada levemente y los chicos del club alejados de ella.

-Sutä, hermanita- la pelinegra, se tiró encima de su hermana abrazándola- estaba muy preocupada, no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más-.

-Tra-Tranquila Ir-Irayashi-.

Delante de ellos, se aparcó un Opel, del cual salió una señora de 45, que se dirigió a las dos hermanas y les pegó una colleja a cada una.

-¡Mamá!, eso dolió- replicaban las gemelas-.

-Me da igual, al coche, las cinco, ¡ya!- todas sin ninguna objeción subieron al coche, pero cuando la señora iba a hacerlo se pudo oír-.

-¿Sakemi? ¿Eres tú?-.

-Hibiki, cuanto tiempo- esta se giraba mostrando una agria sonrisa- han pasado cuanto.. ¿Quinze años?-.

-Si...- iba a decir algo pero del coche salieron dos chicas muy parecidas-.

-Mamá, ¿nos vamos?-.

-Si, Nayumi, ya nos veremos Hibiki-.

Después de esto, la señora subió al coche, arrancó y desapareció de la vista de todos los que se encontraban allí. Mientras, en el coche, Sakemi tenía los ojos puestos en la carretera, no quería mirar atrás ya que si no, las lágrimas caerían fuera de sus ojos, y eso no lo permitiría nunca más.

* * *

Aquí se termina el capitulo,

¿Porque Sakemi quiere llorar? ¿De qué conoce a Hibiki?

Si quereis saberlo leed los próximos capitulos del fic.

Y ahora responderé a los reviews mandados:

**estrelladefuego20:**Se que ha sido un poco corto, pero aquí esta la conty, he tardado un poco más porque la imaginación se había esfumado, pero ya ha vuelto, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo y que te haya gustado.

Si les ha gustado dejen reviews.

Un beso a todas/os.

Un saludo y hasta la próxima:

cerezoendemoniado.


	6. UN DÍA INOLVIDABLE EN LA PISCINA

Hola, si he tardado lo siento, no sabía como seguir el fic, pero gracias a mi Onee-chan estrella, he conseguido seguirlo.

Gracias mi Onee-chan.

Bueno sin más dilación el sexto capitulo de El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi. Nos leemos a bajo! ^^

* * *

El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi.

**UN DÍA INOLVIDABLE EN LA PISCINA.**

POV NAYUMI.

Nos encontrabamos las cinco, y mi madre, en el Opel, estaba sentada al lado de mi querida mamá, cuando vi que una lágrima surcaba su rostro, me entristecí en el acto, ella nunca había llorado desde que mi hermana Sutä y yo nacimos. Verla así me entristecia, así que cuando llegamos, cogí del brazo a mi madre para hablar a solas con ella.

-¿Cómo crees que me estas tratando Irayashi?- soltandose de mi agarre-.

-¿Quién era ese hombre mamá?- pregunto directamente-.

-No es de tu incumbencia-.

-Si lo es, quien haga llorar a mi madre lo mato, y tu has soltado una lágrima cuando conducias- respondo secamente-.

-¿Qué?¿Lo viste?- pregunta mi madre sorprendida-.

-Puede que me comporte como una pasota, que pase de todo el mundo, y que normalmente parezca ser una despistada, pero las apariencias engañan-respondo sin compasión- ya me lo dirás cuando estes preparada pero hoy no estás para entrenarnos, haremos otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-¿Des de cuándo tu eres la madre?-.

-No se, ¿lo sabes tu mamá?- respondo con otra pregunta a mi madre-.

-Vale, solo porque estoy muy cansada, iros a la piscina si queréis-.

-¡Vale! ¿Puedo llamar a una amiga para que venga?-.

-Si-.

-Gracias mamá- salgo corriendo en dirección a las chicas-.

-¿Por qué te llevaste a mamá Nayumi?- pregunta mi hermana-.

-No se encuentra bien, la comida le sentó mal, pero nos deja ir a la piscina-.

-¡BIEN!- me tapo los oídos ante el grito de las otras cuatro-.

Me alejo y llamo a mi MMH Tachi, que comenzamos a hablar, y al final le digo lo de la piscina, ella acepta venir encantada y después cuelgo.

Cuando vuelvo, veo a Raura Nogera la mejor amiga de mi hermana, hablando con mi queridisima hermanita, es rubia albina de pelo corto y de ojos azul caribe, es más o menos de la altura de mi pequeña hermanita, y siempre viene a buscarla para ir a clase juntas, realmente no me gusta, pero es la única amiga de mi hermana.

Al rato llega Tachi, ella tiene el pelo plateado con mechas rojas y ojos del mismo color de las mechas, es un poco bajita pero tiene el mismo cáracter que yo, solo que un poco menos destructivo.

FIN POV NAYUMI

Todas entran en casa de la señora Karai y ven bajar primero a Aki con un bikini de color crema y naranja, seguida viene Natsumi con un bikini granate y azul marino, y por último Haruna con un bañador muy cutre que hace que Nayumi y Tachi la miren con total desaprobación, estas dos se miran y se llevan a la peliazul escaleras arriba, después de diez minutos, la oji gris baja, pero esta vez con un bikini azul celeste y rabanos negros dibujados en este.

Llegan a la piscina todas y se ponen a tomar el sol, otras a nadar y otras a ligar (NA: Tachi XD jejejejejejejejeje).

Nayumi tuvo la idea de hacer fotos y colgarlas en Tuenti pero, se había dejado la cámara en su casa, pero Haruna sacó su cámara digital y ante eso Nayumi y Tachi se lanzaron encima suya y la abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Todas se hicieron muchas fotos, con poses atrevidas, juguetonas, divertidas... de las cuales muchas habían salido muy favorecidas.

Después de dos horas en la piscina, se dirigieron a casa de las gemelas, como ese día era viernes, las madres o padres, les habían dejado quedarse a dormir en la casa, y las amigas de estas también se quedaban.

Después de cenar, las jóvenes subieron hasta el cuerto de las hermanas Karai, donde empezaron a hablar de chicos, bueno las cinco primeras, ya que la albina y la plateada de mechas no sabían de que hablaban y se sentían fuera de la conversación, hasta que ya no pudieron más y una de ellas dijo:

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- demanda Raura-.

-Ah, es cierto, no lo sabéis, estamos hablando del Inazuma Eleven y sus tíos buenos- Sutä se mete en la boca una mano de palomitas-.

-¿Eh? En cristiano por favor- Tachi coje un chicle y se lo mete en la boca-.

-Esto es el Inazuma Eleven- Natsumi saca una foto del Inazuma Eleven y se las muestra-.

-¡AH!¿Quién es el?- Tachi señala a un chico de rastas con lentes-.

-Él, es mi hermano mayor- Haruna come unos gusanitos de chuche-.

-Pues es muy guapo- Tachi pone cara de enamorada-.

-Está mejor él- protesta Raura señalando a un peliazul claro con un parche en uno de sus ojos-.

-Él es Sakuma, es uno de los mejores amigos de Kidou- comenta Aki-.

-Pues yo prefiero a este- Nayumi señala a un semi-rapado de ojos verdes-.

-¡¿FUDOU?!- Aki, Natsumi y Haruna se levantan gritando eso-.

-Si, es muy guapo...-.

-Pero es un macarra- avisa la peliroja-.

-Mejor para mí- susurra la de mechas lilas, aunque lo logran escuchar-.

-Vale, das miedo...-.

-Bueno, subimos las fotos ¿si o no?- Raura se ponía inpaciente-.

-Si, ahora-.

Después de subir las fotos siguieron hablando hasta que salió el tema del club de fútbol de las chicas, que hizo que las dos antiguas amigas las miraran como si estuvieran locas.

-¿A caso estáis locas?- Tachi se levanta-.

-No, no lo estamos, solo queremos demostrar que nosotras somos capaces de jugar igualmente a fútbol como ellos o mejor- responde Nayumi con rabia-.

-Bueno, pues si tú juegas Sutä yo también- Raura se levanta y abraza a Sutä- sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional-.

-Yo no soy menos, solo que no se, me parece raro, aunque yo también les quiero dejar clarito a los chicos que somos capaces de jugar mejor que ellos en su deporte favorito, así que si queréis, yo también me apunto-.

-¡Bien! Cuantas más mejor jajajajajajajajaja- Haruna se ríe-.

-¡Si!-.

En ese momento, oyeron un pitido que provenía del ordenador de Haruna, era de las fotos subidas anteriormente, pero los comentarios no eran muy agradables.

* * *

Bueno, les ha gustado¿?

Espero que si.

¿Qué tienen que ver Hibiki con Sakemi?¿Que comentarios en las fotos?¿Quién las ha comentado?

Todo eso en el próximo capitulo.

Ahora responderé a los reviews enviados anteriormente:

**estrelladefuego20:**Me alegro de que te gustara el anterior capitulo Onee-chan y de que Fidio y Mark fueran tan tiernos, ya de por si lo son XD. Aquí tienes la conti, hasta el próximo capitulo Onee-chan, y gracias por la ayuda.

Bueno los dejo.

Un beso a todas/os.

Si les ha gustado dejen un review.

Nos leemos:

cerezoendemoniado.


	7. COMENTARIOS, CREACIÓN DEL EQUIPO DE MUSI

Hola, vuelvo con otro capitulo, nunca pensé que mi historia le gustara a tanta gente y eso me alegra!

Bueno no les entrtengo má porque si no ya no me leeran Xd

Sin má dilación el séptimo capitulo de El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi. Nos leemos más a bajo.

* * *

El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi.

**COMENTARIOS, CREACIÓN DEL EQUIPO DE MUSICA , MIENTRAS PREPARAMOS LAS IDENTIDADES SECRETAS.**

Ante ese sonido, las cinco chicas se acercaron al ordenador de la peliazul, de donde provenían esos sonidos, abrieron el ordenador y vieron que era la ventana del Tuenti que estaba abierta y había comentarios en las fotos.

-C-C-Comentarios...- Haruna estaba muerta de miedo-.

-Ay, no, los chicos las vieron...- Natsumi estaba sollozando falsamente-.

-L-Las fotos...- Aki se cayó muy cómicamente al suelo-.

-No deben de ser tan malos los comentarios- comenta Tachi con un gusanito de fresa comiendoselo-.

-Los que no sean de Kogure si- responde Haruna-.

-Vamos a ver-.

En una de las fotos donde aparece Aki sola haciendo el puente y una pierna etirada hacia arriba, aparecen los siguientes comentarios:

Kaze Ichi: Aki estas wappa! Ese color te favorece!.

Kogure Maximus: Uishishi, Aki cuidado, el capitan se pone celoso.

Edgar de la Rosa: Aki-chan en la foto estas radiante, brillas más que el sol.

Endou Loco Por El Fútbol: Kogure! Cuidado con lo que dices!

Aki se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que taparse la cara con ambas manos y mover su cabeza de un lado al otro.

La siguiente en sonrojarse fue Natsumi, que se tiró encima de la cama de Nayumi tapandose la cara con la almhoada, ella aparecia boca abajo con las piernas cruzadas en una barra mientras sonreia, los comentarios eran estos:

Toramaru El Tigre: Vaya!

Kogure Maximus: Quien dijo que Natsumi Raimon podria llegar a ser tan atrevida!

Axel De Fuego: Menudo cuerpo! Guapa!

Nayumi, lo único que hizo fue girar el rostro sonrojada ante su turno, ella aparecía con las piernas totalmente abiertas donde al rededor de ellas había un montón de rosas rojas como la sangre, que la hacían ver una belleza intocable y el único comentario que vieron fue:

Fudou el Masoquista: Estas guapisima! Ese conjunto te queda como un guante! Estas canon!

Ahora era el turno de Sutä, al principio se puso a llorar pero después al ver los comentarios de los chicos que la habían animado esa tarde se puso más roja que un tomate y se tapós la cara con sus manos, estos eran sus comentarios:

Kogure Maximus:Menudo cuerpo que tienes!Que cicatriz más fea!No debiste de hacerte fotos porque destrozas la imagen!

Mark el Pegaso:Kogure no digas eso! Suta; no le hagas caso; te queda muy bien el biquini y, no pasa nada la cicatriz esa!

Fidio Ojos Bonitos: No te acomplejes, porque me enfadare y me pondre triste. Estas le hagas caso a Kogure que es demasiado idiota.

En las demás fotos, los chicos no dejaban de alabarlas a todas, hasta que Kidou puso el grito en el cielo.

Después de eso, las chicas se fueron a dormira para al día siguiente, empezar a entrenar ya que era fin de semana, a penas se levantaron se pusieron un cojunto deportivo para empezar el entrenamiento, pero al bajar se encontraron el local deportivo totalmente lleno, asi que otra vez, el entrenamiento fue cancelado.

Todas subieron arriba cansadas de no poder entrenar, cuando de repente, Raira se levanta gritando:

-¡Vocaloid!-.

-¿Qué?- demandaron todas-.

-Recuerdo, que hace unos años mi madre me enseñó que un grupo femenino de fútbol también era un grupo de músico solitario, que era lo mismo solo que sin nadie cantando a su lado- explica-.

-¿Quieres decir como un grupo de canciones en solo?- Natsumi pregunta comprendiendo-.

-Si, exacto-.

-Ya se que me dices, mi madre también me lo enseñó a penas tenía siete años, solo que nunca enseñaron las canciones por miedo-.

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos nosotras?- pregunta Haruna levantandose-.

-¿El qué?¿Cantar?-.

-Si, supongo que cantáis mejor que yo ¿verdad?-.

-No se, ¿queréis que cante?- pregunta Natsumi inocentemente-.

-No se, ¿te sabes alguna canción?-.

-No, pero puedo cantar una de mi colección personal-.

-¡VALE!- chillaron las otras cuatro jóvenes-.

Romantic Night

Al terminar de cantar las cuatro la miraron totalmente sorprendidas ante su hermosa y dulce voz.

-Se que no canto bien, pero bue...-.

-¡¿QUÉ NO CANTAS BIEN?!- la miraron mal- tienes una voz preciosa-.

-No como la mía, decía Nayumi-.

-Eso lo decidiremos nosotras, ahora a cantar-.

-Vale...- Nayumi empieza a cantar-.

World is mine

A penas terminó, todas la miraron como si estuviera loca, la siguiente en cantar fue a Tachi.

Joker

Seguidamente fue Sutä, a la fuerza ya que no quería salir a cantar, ya que era demasiado tímida para poder cantar, pero debía de hacerlo.

Daughter of Evil

Raura sonrió, esa canció la había compuesto su amiga un día de soledad y tristeza y como buena amiga ella continuó.

Yellow

Su voz dulce y tranquila, hizo que las chicas más nerviosas que quedaban, Aki y Haruna se tranquilizaran y Aki se levantó para poder cantar.

Ama No Jaku

Haruna, se levanta, era la siguiente y estaba muy nerviosa, pero pensó, que esto no era peor de lo que le esperaba en casa, así que con firmeza empezó a cantar.

Romeo And Cinderella

Las chicas la miraron muy sorprendidas, era la primera vez que escuchaban una hermosa voz tan dulce y sincera como aquella, pero en ese momento llegó el problema.

-Si somos jugadoras de fútbol, toda la gente reconocería nuestro rostro-.

-Y...¿si cambiaramos nuestro aspecto para cantar y jugar fútbol?-.

-Nunca existirá el nombre, y nadie sabrá que es nuestra voz, ¿o si?-.

-Haruna tiene razón, nadie lo descubrirá-.

-Elegid nom...-.

-Ya elegí-.

-¿Cuál es Natsumi?-.

-Mi nombre será Miki Furukawa-.

-Pue el mío será Neru Akita- responde Nayumi-.

-El mío será Teto Kasane- Tachi come un trozo de pan-.

-E-El m-mío s-será R-Rin Ka-Kagamine- Sutä pensaba que se reirían, pero no lo hicieron-.

-El mío será IA sin apellidos- Raura sonrie-.

-Gumi Megpoid, parece programa informático, como a mí me gusta- comenta Aki-.

-Pue el mío será Miku Hatsune- termina Haruna-.

-Pues entonces, vuelven, ¡LAS VOCALOID!-.

* * *

Bueno, les ha gustado¿?

Espero que si.

Ahora contestaré los reviews enviados anteriormente en el sexto capitulo:

**fubuki-sakuragaa: **Yo también lo creía, pero en esta historia nos centramos más en las chicas que en los chicos. Pero tranquila, si quieres ver como se pone Kidou, leelo en el próximo capitulo.

**haruhi-chan125: **Me alegro de que te guste, aquí tienes el séptimo capitulo ^^.

**Shigatsu-chan: **No sabes lo feliz que me pone leer eso, aquí tienes el capitulo XD no importa tranquila, pues si querías el capitulo aqui lo tienes, espero que no te haya decepcionado.

**estrelladefuego20:**Aquí tienes lo que han dicho los chicos, ya está el capitulo, así que no te desesperes, los únicos que debe tener agregados Haruna son los del equipo de fútbol o, no¿?

Hasta el próximo capitulo,

Un beso a todas/os.

Hasta la próxima:

cerezoendemoniado


	8. ENTRENANDO POR NUESTRA CUENTA, NUEVAS AM

Hoal a todos, siento el retraso, pero es que el ordenador me va fatal,

a parte todo se ha borrado, el capitulo de 7 paginas que tenía se me ha borrado y ya no sabía que poner.

Además, tengo 16 examenes para todo este mes y tengo preparado un plan para todo este mes sobre la subida de fics.

La pondré al final del capitulo.

Hata el siguiente capitulo El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi..

* * *

El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi.

******ENTRENANDO POR NUESTRA CUENTA, NUEVAS AMIGAS Y UN CUMPLEAÑOS SORPRESA.**

POV HARUNA

Nos encontramos en la parte trasera del establecimiento, donde se encontraban los balones de fútbol, las cámaras y los trajes de las antiguas jugadores del The Vocaloid, nadie sabía como hacer un video, nadie excepto Nayumi y Tachi.

Nadie, sabía que debía hacer, tenían que cambiar de aspecto y de ropas, pero más de personalidad, las ideas no llegaban, todo se desmorobada a cada momento, hasta que Sutä dijo:

-¿Por qué no nos teñimos?-.

-¿¡TEÑIRNOS!?- la miraron mal-.

-Si, apenas toca el agua se va- responde con simpleza-.

-Eso es verdad- afirma Nayumi- mi pelo es teñido-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Si, aunque ya no tendrá los reflejos naturales de antes-.

-A mí, eso no me importa, me importa que los chicos queden mal-.

-Pues entonces manos a la obra-.

Pasaron tres semanas, preparando el tinte, confeccionando la ropa, entrenando, y se habían unido en este tiempo cuatro chicas más, estas se llamaban:

Kurisutïna Rodorigesu: De 14 años, su pelo de un peculiar color azul zafiro brillante y largo, ojos amarillos y muy inteligente, a parte de ser muy alta, tiene un carácter muy fuerte, al igual que Nayumi, parece ua pasota aunque es muy observadora. Su vocaloid es Kaiko Shion, decidió hacerse algo raro que su madre le enseñó de pequeña para que su pelo fuera más corto para no ser reconocida.

Niköru Gutieresu: De 16 años, su pelo es de un peculiar rojo rubí largo, su altura es media,ojos rojos afilados, no muy lista pero intuitiva, es sensible pero se enfada co gran facilidad, es muy parecida en carácter a Sutä, pero ella está un poco más delgada. Su vocaloid es Akaiko Shion, es la hermana mayor de Kurisutïna, el pelo de esta es rojo pero corto, al igual que su hermana utilizará esa misma técnica.

Röza Marutinesu: De 15 años, la hermana mediana de las cuatro hermanas

Kurisutïna, Niköru y Garasu, su pelo es lila y largo, es igual a Tachi en carácter. El vocaloid elegido por ella es Nikaito Shion, cambia su color de pelo a verde al igual a sus ojos, su pelo también es corto y al igual que sus hermanas utilizará esa técnica.

Garasu Teinei: De 13 años, es la menor de las tres hermanas, su pelo es negro y corto, su carácter es parecido al de Raura. El vocaloid elegido por ella es Taiko Shion, se teñirá el pelo de color violeta al igual que sus ojos.

Al haber pasado ya las tres semanas llegó el cumpleaños de Sutä, el cual dejó a esta impresionada, al ver a sus amigas en su casa en la mañana de su cumpleaños, ahí estaban todas delante suya, delante de ellas había una tarta de cumpleaños que ponía "Feliz Cumpleaños Sutä".

Ella se emocionó, y empezó a llorar, todas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, la madre le dió un paquete el cual Sutä abrió en ese mismo instante, el regalo era un conjunto negro y amarillo, con un tinte amarillo y lentillas azules.

* * *

Hola, siento que sea tan corto pero es que se me fue la inspiración, y todo lo que había en mi ordenador.

Aqui viene el horario prometido:

Hoy

Dia 12

Día 13

Día 19

Día 20

Día 24

Día 26

Día 27

Día 31

Este es el programa preparado para todo este mes.

Ahora contestaré los reviews enviados:

**estrelladefuego20:**Siento no darte lo prometido han metido un virus en mi PC y todo se me ha borrado , este capitulo va dedico a mi Onee-chanquerida mi monoshidad, en otrs palabras a ti! espero que te haya al menos gustado un poquitín :), sino lo entendere!.

**haruhi-chan125:**me alegro de que el pasado capitulo te gustara, seguro que este habrá decepcionado, pero con los exámenes y la presión hace que la inspiración se me vaya.

**Lina Kagamine:** jajajaja sabías que salías en este fic pero no lo leiste hasta que te obligué, eres muy mala MH, espero que al menos te haya gustado.

VISO IMPORTANTE!:

Quien quiera aparecer en mi fic, que me avise!

bueno os dejo!

Un beso a todas/os.

Me despido con un beso:

cerezoendemoniado


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno... no tengo perdon lo seeeeeeeeee... pero primero mi ordenador se rompió, después se borró todo... lo perdí todo... de no ser que estaba escrito en mi cuaderno de Biologia.. pero cada vez que iba a escribir un nuevo examen aparecía y tenía que estudiar...

En verdad lo siento un montón, de verdad lo siento mucho. No merezco su perdón pero aquí estoy con su esperada coonty... así que disfruten.^^

* * *

El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi.

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SUTÄ Y NUEVAS ENEMIGOS.**

POV SUTÄ

Me encontraba en el salón junto con mis amigas, mi madre me había dicho que el regalo era parte de todas y cada una de ellas, solo que mi onee-chan Nayumi no había participado, que ella me había hecho un regalo por su cuenta... y me moría de ganas por ver que era.

-Oye Rin... -me giro para ver a mi amiga Kurisutïna- haber cuando te vemos en acción ehhh...-.

-¿A qué te refieres Kuri-chan?-.

-Ya veras jijijijiji- esa risita no me gusta para nada-.

FIN POV SUTÄ

Las 11 jóvenes se encontraban corriendo en el bosque, aunque fuera el cumpleaños de Sutä tenían que seguir entrenando si querían jugar en la siguiente jornada.

En medio del bosque se encontraban tres hermanos, Haruhi Higurashi Amaya, una chica de 14 años de edad, su apariencia es de 1.5 metros, delgada de cabello largo que cubre casi toda su espalda color miel, sus ojos de un peculiar rojo y piel blanca; su personalidad es alegre y optimista, se enoja de poco a poco, también un poco alocada, sobretodo amable, inteligente, extrovertida y entusiasta.

A su lado está situada Kurai Higurashi Amaya, su apariencia es alta, cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro, su flequillo le tapa su ojo derecho, ojos de un color morado oscuro, delgada y piel blanca; su personalidad es fría y sádica, no le importan mucho los demás solo sus hermanos, le vale la mayoria de las cosas, un poco demente, emo, relajada y le gusta estar sola, es la hermana gemela de Haruhi.

Sentado debajo de un árbol se encuentra Ryuto Higurashi Amaya el hermano mayor de Haruhi y Kurai; su cabello es café oscuro, un poco largo y ondulado, ojos color verde, alto y delgado de tez blanca; su personalidad es ser un poco callado, aunque es muy divertido y sádico, se enoja fácilmente, extrovertido y random.

Estos tres hermanos se encontraban hablando sobre una venganza hacia la hermana mayor de la familia Karai (al principio serán malos pero después serán grandes amigo de The Vocaloid), la mayor les había dejado en ridículo pegándoles en la espalda unos carteles que de verdad no querían recordar.

-Kurai... tu eres buena con las venganzas, no podrías pensar en algo- dice Ryuto realmente cabreado-.

-Ryu-neechan... hoy no se me ocurre nada... estoy demasiada distrída como para pensar-.

-Le tiene que doler tanto que ya no se atreva a salir de su habitación- comenta Haruhi-.

Mientras ya en la habitación de Sutä, todas estaban sentadas en el suelo limpias, después de una relajante ducha, no sabían de que hablar y cuando Raura iba a decir algo el celular de Haruna comenzó a sonar.

-Diga- dice Haruna contestando, pero después pone el altavoz-.

-Haruna... soy yo Kidou...-.

-Nee-chan eres tu... ¿qué quieres?-.

-¿Dónde estás? Hoy habíamos quedado para ir a ver la tumba de nuestros padres- ante eso Haruna pone su mano en la boca-.

-Lo siento nee-chan hoy no podré ir... lo lamento en verdad... te prometó que el lunes por la tarde iré contigo después del entrenamiento del Inazuma-.

-Ahh, vale... no importa... te dejo, e de estudiar- Kidou cuelga-.

Mientras en Inazuma Town, el equipo de fútbol de dicha ciudad se encontraba en casa de Kidou, habían presenciado la llamada y algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

-Está claro... esas chicas están distrayendo a las chicas, hay que separarlas- comenta Kiyama-.

-Por supuesto que sí... esa gorda, esa teñida, esa albina, y esas tías raras les están metiendo cosas raras a nuestras amigas hay que liquidarlas, que se odien... y yo se como- comenta Kogure (NA: morirá ese desgraciado)-.

En cambio en Sapporo, las chicas estaban consolando a Haruna después de la llamada de su hermano.

-Lo siento, es culpa mía- Sutä empieza a sollozar-.

-No es culpa tuya Sutä-chan- Haruna la abraza-.

-Es solo que estoy últimamente un poco despistada, además es la primera vez que asisto al cumpleaños de una amiga- Haruna la tranquiliza y sorprende a todas-.

-¿¡NANI!?- gritan todas-.

-¿Es eso posible Haruna?- pregunta Nayumi totalmente flipando-.

-S-Si- responde tímida- mi padre a no ser que conociera a mis amigas no me dejaría ir con ellas... pero como ahora está de viaje...-sonrie-.

-Bueno así te quiero ver yo- sonríe Natsumi-.

-¡Y YO!- responden todas-.

-Es bueno tener amigas como vosotras- y Haruna las abraza a todas-.

* * *

Bueno... ¿les ha gustado? sean sinceros porfavor *uno mis palmas*

Si les ha gustado dejen un review que estaré feliz de responder como en cada capitulo.

Ahora iré respondiendo los reviews del capitulo número 8:

**EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero todo ya está escrito en mi odiado y amado ordenador ^^. Aquí está la esperada conty que tanto ansiabas un beso onee-chan! ^^**

**Haruhie-nya: jajajajajajajaja quien no quiere matar a Kogure? Yo si xD siento que en este chapter no haya salido tu personaje... y que menos subiera el dia 12 pero los examenes no te dejan tranquila hasta las vacaciones... te aseguro que en los próximos capitulos tu personaje saldrá. :))**

**Anonima: Me gustaría saber cual es tu ficha para poder ponerte como personaje... me alegro de que te haya gustado.^^**

**haruhie-chan125: Buenoo! tus personajes me han venido como ángeles! Necesitaba por ahora un trió de hermanos malvados que después se volveran buenos ^^, no eran demasiado y tranquila Rui Lenka y Len estan guardados para ti. :)**

**Celeste Aurora: Me alegra de que te haya gustado... sobre lo de salir en el fic será lo mismo que Haruhie-nya... la verdad es que saldréis en el mismo capitulo sobre el quince creo... en lo de Kazemaru... lo siento no es posible el será la pareja de Haruna. 8D**

Bueno... y aquí termino de contestar los reviews.

Os dejo hasta la próxima!

Antes de nada una noticia perfecta!

Subiré a partir de **AHORA Y SIEMPRE **CADA DOMINGO!

Y aun mucho mejor! tengo hasta el capitulo 50 preparado! así que no os podréis quejar eh¿?

Matta ne.

Nayumi Irayashi Karai antes conocida como cerezoendemoniado.


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas! He vuelto Capitulo nº 10 ¿Que os parece? Siento haber tardado tanto, nunca pensé que mi profe de ingles se quedaría tanto tiempo mi Pen-Drive.

Sé que no hay escusas, pero de todas formas lo siento

Y aquí el capitulo número diez de El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otanashi.

**Li$ha: De verdad sentimos mucho lo que pasó, put" profe de ingles.**

**Matrix: Calla! No ves que Nayumi esta depre...**

**Li$ha: Es cierto... gomene Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

ha

VOLVIENDO AL INSTITUTO RAIMON

POV HARUNA.

Había pasado todas las vacaciones de verano estudiando, leyendo, cantando y practicando fútbol con las chicas...

Había sido el mejor verano de toda mi vida, después que nos dieran las notas solo Nayumi había suspendido, y con ¡TRES! Así que a parte de las actividades del club de fútbol, estuvimos ayudándola a estudiar... y valla que costó.

También ibamos de excursión a la playa, hacíamos pijamadas, fiestas y demás, la verdad fue muy divertido.

-Haruna-san- oí la voz de un joven y me giré hacia allí-.

Kazemaru-san, ¿Qué tal estás?- sonriendo-.

-Muy bien, ¿Y usted?- responde sonriendo también-.

-De maravilla- veo como se gira y empieza a sudar frío- La dejo Haruna-san-.

-Kazemaru-san... -yo también me giro y observo a mi hermano... "mierda"-.

-Haru-chan ¿De que hablabas con Kazemaru?- me recrimina-.

-Pues de las vacaciones- respindo fríamente-.

-¡HARU-CHAN!- oímos un grito, para después girarme y ver a...-.

-¡NAYUMI!- grito para salir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla-.

-Buenas Haru-san -saluda mi mejor amiga Sutä-.

-¿Qué haceis aquí chicas?- pregunta Aki que acaba de llegar a mi lado-.

-Mamá nos ha transladado ¡¿A qué es genial?!- grita Nayumi-.

-No, no es genial... ¡ES FENOMENAL!- grita Aki llamando la atención de todos-.

-No son las únicas que vinieron – anuncia una voz muy conocida para todas-.

-No puede ser...- susurro- ¡Niköru!- me lanzo a ella y la abrazo-.

FIN POV HARUNA.

Ya en clase se habían quedado así Garasu en 1-D Kurisutïna y Haruna en 2-B Niköru en 3-A (había repitido el curso pasado), Nayumi, Tachi Natsumi y a Aki en 3-C, Raura , Röza y Sutä en 3-B. A los chicos no les gustó para nada como estaban repartidas las salas, así que en el tiempo de patio se reunieron para poder hablar tranquilamente, pero antes de iniciar la charla oyeron una voz conocida... la de Natsumi,

-Realmente, los chicos no nos necesitan en el equipo, solo les damos las bebidas y les preparamos las bebidas, así que si nos vamos no se va a notar, ¿no crees Aki?-.

-Lo creo, con Fuyupe basta y sobra- afirma sorprendiendo a los chcios-.

-Yo me apuntaré al club de música, vosotras sabéis que se me da bien tocar el clarinete- avisa Haruna-.

-Y a mí el piano... la mejor canción que he tocado hasta ahora es El Himno de la Alegria de Bethoven- anuncia Natsumi, y eso provoca que a todos se les abran los ojos-.  
-Yo me manejo muy bien con la guitarra eléctrica- pronuncia Aki y mueve los dedos y los brazos como si la tuviera miengtras ríe-.

-Pues entonces, decidido entraremos en el club de música, hay que provar cosas nuevas, no siempre lo mismo-.

-¡PELEA PELEA PELEA!- se oye a lo lejos-.

-Mierda- insulta Natsumi- ¿A caso Nayumi no puede estar quieta ni un día?- empiezan a coorer-.

En otro lugar cinco minutos antes, una joven pelinegra de ojos rojos caminaba con el uniforme un tanto desarreglado, y en ese instante se golpeó con una figura, y al levantar la mirada, vió a una joven peliverde sonriendole de forma burlona.

-¿Tu eres Nayumi Irayashi?- demanda la peliverde-.

-Si es verdad o no, ese no es tu problema- responde la pelinegra fríamente-.

-A mí me tratas con respeto ¿vale nueva?- responde totalmente indiganada.-.

-¿Debería?- comenta Nayumi mirandola de arriba a bajo- Yo no trato con respeto a putas como tú -señalando a su ropa-.

-Yo no soy una puta, tu eres aquí la puta- pero sin verlo queda enterrada entre la pared- Ahh!- deja escapar un grito de dolor-.

-¿A quién llamas puta?- pregunta fríamente-.

-A ti- responde-.

-¿De verdad?- pegandole en el estómago-.

-Ah! N-no-.

-Eso espero- soltandola-.

Caundo se dio la vuelta para irse al patio, la peliverde apreovechó àra cogerla del pelo y empezar a moverla de un lado a otro, mientras, Nayumi sonreía de forma demoniáca haciendo retroceder a todos y se comenzó a escuhar.

-¡PELEA PELEA PELEA!-.

-¡Nayumi!- grita una joven pelimarrón llegando y viendo como a su hermana la golpean-.

-Calla Sutä- le recrimina Nayumi-.

-A sí que es verdad, tu eres Nayumi, no eres la gran cosa...- responde la chica-.

-No toques a mi hermana, asquerosa- dice Sutä lanzandose a la peliverde y pegandole un puñetazo que provoca que Nayumi quede libre, le coja el brazo a la otra y la manda al otro lado del pasillo-.

-Chicas- llama Natsumi- Ohhh, pero si es Sakjume ¿Qué?¿Te gusta que te devuelvan la paliza?- dice con sonra y una sonrisa sádica provocando el susto de todos-.

-Vete a la mierda ¡Raimon!- le grita Sakjume-.

-Bueno, profesor- llama la pelirroja junto a las demás-.

-Digame señorita Raimon- y ahí nota las hermanas Karai en el suleo un tanto heridas y a Sakjume en el suelo sangrando-.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntan dos profesores más que acababan de llegar-.

-Sakjume ha intentado golpear a Nayumi y ella como pudo se defendió- responde Kurisutïna-.

-Sakjume, ya en el primer día y te golpeas con alguien, vuelves a estar expulsada- el profesor le coje del brazo y se la lleva al despacho del director-.

-Señoritas llevense a las señoritas Karai a la enfermera-.

-Sí profesora- se van todas-.

* * *

Bueno aquí estamos, ¿les agradó?¿les decepcionó?

Se permiten tomates rosas... cualquier cosa.

Los reviews:

**EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Y yo también me alegré de haberlo subido ^^ Kogure recibirá una paliza por ahora no diré la venganza, por supuesto... que no ello también tienen una venganza xD yo yo mas ONEE-CHAN!**

Y eso es todo.

Un beso a todos/as.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

Nayumi Irayashi Karai.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, esto es algo que se ocurrió, quería poner algo de romance por ahora y allí me salió.

Este es el capitulo nº11 y espero que les guste.

**Diana: Como no les guste las matamos.**

**Hestia: No te pases, solo les quemaremos.**

**Antares: No se atrevan, yo Antares unicornio celeste y lavanda fosfi lo impediré.**

**Li$ha: Yo te ayudaré.**

* * *

CANTA, Y SE TU MISMA.

POV NAYUMI.

Aproveché el depiste de las chicas para desaparecer de ahí y inició la búsqueda del Club de Música, mientras caminaba investigaba todo el instituto Raimon, al llegar a la sala de música se sentó en la banca del piano y empezó a tocar melodías variadas, cuando supo que tocar comenzó:

-Ella se fue y ya no volverá

las alas de un ángel peligrando están

fue tiempo atrás cuando se enamoró

un juicio Divino su vida destruyó.

Herida y triste pensaba en morir

sola vagó, no tenía a donde ir

¿a dónde vas?¿te puedo ayudar?

Sin saber por qué su mano aceptó.

El pobre ángel no supo que decir

pues de la chica se comenzó a enamorar

no lo sabe, pero carga un pecado mortal

caja de Pandora abierta estás.

La fruta prohibida se oculta en ti,

que no descubras mi impuro corazón

un amor prohibido surgirás

juntos nunca estaran

humanos y ángeles...

IMPER-DO-NA-BLE

No puedo más, necesito verte

déjame sentir tu dulce mirada

si imposible es me entregaré en el olvido

y a mis blancas alas renunciaré HOY

Ella volvió vestida de negro

a el lugar dónde conoció al ángel

y encontró una tierna mirada,

a un extraño joven conoció.

La pobre dama no supo que decir

porque del chico se comenzó a enamorar

no lo saben, pero cargan un pecado mortal

y no se les perdonará...

Sin saber nada, se comenzarón a amar

En ese momento la puerta del club se abrió, y un joven de ojos agua se quedó en su lugar helado al ver a la joven cantar, después se dirigió hacia ella y se colocó detrás ella.

Sin dudarlo a él su corazón le entregó

lo prohibido se mezcló con amor ,

aquello se contaminó y desató la...

FURIA DEL CIELO

Unido está, pasado y presente

por más que intentes nada se puede borrar

ese es el fin, caerán muy hondo

vistiendo de luto, vivirás por siempre.

Ah... Tu falta pagarás...

SUFRIENDO

PENSANDO

SOLO CULPÁNDOTE

Y Dios será quién exterminará

a la mujer de negro que trajo el DESEO

Mientras ella tocaba, sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, que la hicieron estremecer, pero aún así siguó tocando, un tanto alterada, pero siguió tocando.

Ella se fue, y ya no volverá

las aalas de un ángel peligrando están

ella la amó, no quiso verla morir

mis alas te entrego para que puedas vivir

Y nunca olvides...

CUANTO TE AMO

Ella se fue y ya no regresó

una dama la espera vestida de negro

el tiempo pasó pero no renunció

dentro de ella guarda aquél legado

No lo sabe pero el pecado crece dentro

buscando el fruto que nadie debe probar

El joven la tomó por la cintura y el mentón y lo giró para después ir acercando sus bocas lentamente, pero ella siguió cantando.

Esperando poder estar juntas otra vez...

Y allí unieron sus bocas en un leve, pausado y tranquilo beso, al separarse la joven se levantó indignada y inició su caminata hacia la salida, pero él la cogió de la muñeca y evitó su huída.

-¿Por qué te vas?- pregunta el joven-.

-Fue un error, nunca tuvimos que besarnos- le respondió fríamente la pelinegra-.

-¿Y por qué lo hicistes?- demanda socarronamente-.

-Porque me daba la gana- se suelta fácilmente y se va corriendo-.

-Caerás a mi pies Irayashi, jugaré contigo te haré daño y así todas desaparacereis y no volveréis a ser amigas, jajaajajajajajaja- dice el semi-rapado de nombre Caleb-.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

**Hestia: Si no *mostrando llamas negras* tengo ganas de probar el Amateratsu con alguien.**

**Ocena: Yo prefiero lanzarles un tsunami.**

**Antares: Antares piensa que no deben hacerlo, como diosas que son, desean la paz sobre las personas.**


	12. Chapter 12

Si lo sé, tienen todo el derecho a matarme, y no tengo excusa, y no la pienso poner, solo que se me borró otra vez todo, soy tan despistada que pongo "cerrar sin guardar", asi que ya ven...Bueno aquí está el capitulo nº 12, lo esperaban ¿verdad? Pues aquí lo tienen.

**Antares: Sin más dilación ¬.¬ el capitulo nº 12 de El Espiritu Libre de Haruna Otonashi.**

**Matrix: Pero dilo con más salsa en las venas *se pone a bailar*.**

**Bellatrix: Inútiles.**

**Matrix: ¡Onee-sama! *abraza a Bellatrix***

**Bellatrix: Solo porque hayas estado 2000 años congelada no te da el derecho a abrzarme...**

**Matrix: *depre en una esquina***

A lo que iba, después a bajo les daré una estupenda o mala noticia asi que **¡RECUERDEN A LEER A BAJO!**

* * *

SECRETOS, ENTRENAMIENTOS Y VENGANZAS.

POV NAYUMI

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, "¿cómo se ha atrevido a besarme?¿Quién se cree que es? Juro por lo más sagrado que me las va a pagar" A la entrada de la enfermería me encuentro a las chicas, un tanto molestas, me detengo y las miro enfadada, ellas lo notan y me miran sin comprender.

-Destruyamos al Inazuma Eleven, que no quede nada de ellos, que se depriman tanto que no quieran volver a jugar- hablé realmente enfadada-.

-¿Qué pasó onee-sama?- pregunta mi hermanita Sutä-.

-Fudou Akio, eso es lo que pasa-.

FIN POV NAYUMI

POV HARUNA.

"Me pregunto que habrá hecho ese idiota de Fudou para que Nayumi esté de tan mal humor..." Me sitúo al lado de mi amiga Niköru.

-Después de clase empezarán las pruebas del club de música- avisa Kurisutïna-.

-Pero si vamos a ser The Vocaloid, ¿no reconocerían nuestra voz?- pregunta Sutä-.

-Es verdad- afirma Natsumi- Entonces si no hay ningún club que nos llame la atención, tendremos todas las tardes para practicar y mejorar- comenta a lo que todas respondemos con un sí- aunque todavía hace tiempo de calor, así que por un día... podemos ir a la piscina ¿no creen?-.

-¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Natsumi?- pregunta Garasu-.

-No nada, es solo que nos pasamos todo el verano entrenando y pensé que podíamos divertirnos, después de todo hoy es viernes, que no sé por qué empezamos el viernes si mañana tenemos sábado-.

-En eso tiene razón...-.

-¿En qué tiene razon Raimon?- habla una voz detrás de mi-.

-¡Onii-sama!- exclamo al reconocer la voz de mi hermano-.

-Chicas ¿volveréis a escoger el club de fútbol?- pregunta el capitán-.

-Queremos mejorar nuestras notas escolares, yo quiero sacar todo matrícula, así que este año no podrá ser, lo siento chicos-.

-Lo mismo digo- responden Natsumi y Aki-.

-¿Cómo?¿Nos vais a dejar?- exclaman Toramaru y el resto-.

-¿Sabéis de lo que me he enterado?- llega Kazemaru-san gritando-.

-No, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta el taichou a mi amado peliazul... ¡NO! ¿Qué dije?-.

-Por Sapporo se ha creado un equipo de fútbol masculino- abro los ojos sorprendida al igual que las demás-.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!- grita el hiperactivo del taichou- Después de clase todos a entrenar al campo del río-

-¡SI TAICHOU!- grita el resto del equipo y toca la sirena que indica el fin del receso-.

-Otra vez a clase, adios- se despide Nayumi realmente enfadada y lanzando fuego por la boca-.

-Hasta luego- se despiden las demás y me dejan sola con el equipo-.

-Chicos me retiro, suerte con el año- inclino mi cabeza y me voy a retirar cuando...-.

-Haruna, quiero hablar contigo después de clases-.

-Si, hermano- seguidamente, me retiro-.

FIN POV HARUNA

-Algo pasa con ellas- habla Kabeyama- querer dejar el equipo de fútbol solo para mejorar las notas es extraño-.

-Coincido contigo- coincide el goleador de fuego- haber cambiado de tema tan rápido es muy extraño-.

-Bueno, no quiero llegar tarde asi que a clase- ternima de decir el estratega-.

Después de clase, en la entrada se encontraba una peliazul esperando a su hermano, el cual cuando apareció estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué querías onii-chan?-.

-Haruna, quiero que me digas...-.

En otro lugar, muy alejado, tres personas muy parecidas de nombre: Haruhi Higurashi Amaya, Kurai Higurashi Amaya y Ryuto Higurashi Amaya, terminaban de detallar los detalles de la venganza contra la mayor de las hermanas Karai.

-Haber, Kurai, me estoy enfadando, me estoy estresando y quiero vengarme ya- habla Haruhi con una sonrisa un poco macabra en sus labios-.

-Tranquila hermana, pronto estará listo -sonríe sádica- pero sería mas rápido si Ryuto me ayudara...-.

-Es que ahora mismo da pereza, con el calor que hace, y estar en la sombrita es muy relajante-.

-¡Triplemente idiota!-.

-Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, las hermanas Karai, Raura y Tachi no han venido hoy clase- comenta Haruhi-.

-Eso es porque se han transladado...- se dan cuenta de algo- ¡MIERDA!-.

-¿Quién es ahora las triplemente idiotas?- pregunta Ryuto riendo-.

Volviendo con Haruna y su hermano, la pequeña estaba llorando, su hermano le había cogido del brazo, pero muy fuerte y le dolía de sobremanera.

-Para hermano, me estás haciendo daño- le exige la pequeña-.

-No hasta que me digas qué haces con ellas- enfurece y le agarra más fuerte-.

-Para ya- dice con un hilo en la voz-.

¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes!- le grita una castaña que empuja a Kidou y agarra a Haruna en un abrazo- eres un monstruo esta vez te has pasado- y se lleva a Haruna de allí, con un desconcertado Kidou a sus espaldas-.

Media hora después, Haruna se encontraba en el nuevo departamento que compartían Raura, Tachi, Kurisutïna, Niköru, Röza, Tenei y Sutä, esta última se había quedado esperando a Haruna y también fue la que apartó a Kidou de la pequeña.

-¡HARUNA!-grita Röza- ¿Qué te pare... ¡Kyaaa! ¿Quién te hizo eso?- dice cogiendo el brazo con cuido-.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntan todas preocupadas-.

-Kidou Yuto fue lo que pasó, quería saber que hacía Haruna con todas nosotras, ella no quiso decirselo y le hizo esto- habla Sutä-.

-Será... es tu hermano, pero eso no le da derecho a hacerto esto- comenta Tenei, con el botiquín en la mano y vendando el brazo de la peliazul-.

-Gracias-agradece la pequeña-.

-¿Sabes? Natsumi va a grabar ahora su canción- Aki abraza a su amiga-.

-¿En serio? Vamos- va corriendo hasta la terraza donde había una enorme manta verde, las demás llegan justo detrás para ver salir a la peliroja vestida y todo-.

-Estás guapísima- alagan todas a la vez-.

-Grcias chicas, ¿empezamos?- se pone en posición, Nayumi coge el disco, lo coloca y...-.

Me wo tojite watashi no koto kangaete  
Yokei na mono wa iranai wa  
Konseiki saidaikyuu INPAKUTO  
Suteki na yoru ga hajimaru wa

Oboreru kurai  
Kanjite Tonight  
Tokeau kurai MAJI ni natte  
Kowareru kurai  
Risei ni Good-bye  
Aru ga mama ni...

MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Dakishimete yo sono ude de  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Kitsuku tsuyoku  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Kasanariau ima futari  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Yoru wa mada kore kara

Doko made mo futari no yoru moeagaru  
Dare ni mo jama wa sasenai wa

Kurushii kurai  
Motomete Tonight  
Tonjau kurai saikou ni FIIBAA  
Setsunai kurai  
Kiseki ni kanpai  
Wasurenai de...

MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Afureru ai wo nomihoshite  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Fukaku atsuku  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Kokoro made mo nugisutete  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Yoru wa mada owaranai

MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Tomaranai no kono omoi  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Motto motto...

MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Dakishimete yo sono ude de  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Kitsuku tsuyoku  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Kasanariau ima futari  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO  
Yoru wa mada kore kara

MIKI MIKI ROMANTIKKU NAITO

Termina de cantar y bailar y paran de grabar, después todas aplauden y saltan emocionadas, la primera canción de The Vocaloid: Romantic Night, de "Miki Furukawa".

-Ahora solo hay que entrenar- comenta Niköru-.

-Es verdad, pero el campo de la ribera lo tienen los chicos- habla Raura-.

-Podemos utilizar el Campo Centella- dice Natsumi depués de salir de quitarse la ropa y ponerse otra- Pero todavia recuerdo como terminaban los chicos-.

-Me da igual, mientras podamos entrenar- habla Nayumi-.

-Haber Nayumi ¿Pero que hizo ese tal Apio, Akiu, lo que sea para que estes así?- pregunta Tachi un poco malhumorada por como estaba su mejor amiga-.

-Me... besó- contesta-.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritan todas-.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Si es así dejen un review, les recuerdo no hace falta tener cuenta para comentar.

Un beso a todas/os.

Bueno... las noticias!

**1) POSIBLEMENTE CAMBIE EL NOMBRE DEL FIC.**

**2) TAL VEZ SUBA UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA A PARTIR DE AHORA.**

**3) DEJARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR EL RESTO DE MIS FICS, CUANDO TERMINE ESTE TERMINARÉ OTRO.**

**4) SI TODO VA BIEN HABRÁ SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, Y TAMBIÉN POSIBLES OVA'S INVENTADOS POR MI.**

**5) ESTE ANIME/MANGA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A LEVEL-5, SOLO UTILIZO SUS PERSONAJES PARA ENTRETENER A SUS FANS Y LIBERAR MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN ^.^**

Ahora contestaré los reviews.

**EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Me alegro de que te encantara, a mi también me encantó, sabes que Nayumi es muy muy fuerte, y bueno, quería hacer que vieran que Sutä no es tan debil como se planteaba al principio de la historia, ya que al ser la hermana de una de las más grandes matonas de Sapporo algo se le tenía que pegar ^.^**

**Canon888: Me alegro de que la conticuación te gustara, y aquí tienes el capitulo 12, siento mucho el retraso, pero espero que cada semana pueda subir al menos uno. **

**haruhi-chan125: Siento no haber podido actualizar anteriormente, problemas con los estudios y la poca imaginación me maltratan xD, pero ya estoy aquí, si, opino lo mismo, Fudou es un asqueroso aprovechado... pero que se le va a hacer, Nayumi era conocida antiguamente por su mala fama en Sapporo, tengo pensado en subir un capitulo especial de recuerdos sobre ella, y la venganza dudo que en este capitulo se vaya a llevar a cabo ;) eso si, la llevaran a cabo, pero después se haran grandes amigos de las chicas, y supongo que si quieren que se separen, ya que por "culpa de las demás" están perdiendo a sus amadas gernetes, me despido ;).**

Y AHORA VIENE UNA COSA **MUY IMPORTANTE **QUE QUERÍA DECIR HACE TIEMPO, PERO QUE POR DESGRACIA SIEMPRE SE ME OLVIDABA XD.

HARUNA OTONASHI- MIKU HATSUNE= pareja KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA (NATHAN).

AKI KINO- GUMI MEGPOID= pareja ENDOU MAMORU (MARC).

NATSUMI RAIMON- MIKI FURUKAWA = pareja SHUYA GOENJI (AXEL).

NAYUMI IRAYASHI KARAI- NERU AKITA= pareja FUDOU AKIO (CALEB).

SUTÄ KARAI- RIN KAGAMINE= pareja FIDIO ALDENA (PAOLO).

TACHI MARKERASU- TETO KASANE= pareja YUTO KIDOU (JUDE).

KURISUTÏNA RODORIGESU- KAIKO SHION= pareja -

NIKÖRU GUTIERESU- AKAIKO SHION=pareja -

ROZÄ MARITUNESU- NIKAITO SHION= pareja -.

GARASU TEINEI- TAIKO SHION= pareja -.

HARUHI HIGURASHI AMAYA- RUI KAGENE= pareja -.

KURAI HIGURASHI AMAYA- LENKA KAGANIME= pareja -.

RYUTO HIGURASHI AMAYA- LEN KAGAMINE= pareja -.

CELESTE MARYSOL- (falta vocaloid y pareja).

MATHEW WILLIAMS- (falta vocaloid y pareja).

Hasta aquí el capitulo.

Nayumi Irayashi Karai, antes conocida por: cerezoendemoniado.


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno, tenía tiempo de sobra así que he escrito un poco más, espero que lo disfruten. Un beso enorme.

**Matrix: A todo el mundo, que disfruten del capitulo número ¡13!**

* * *

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿TODAS ESAS VISITAS SON PARA NOSOTRAS?

POV NATSUMI.

Llebavamos ya dos semanas practicando cada día en el Campo Centella, y cada día salíamos con más rasguños y heridas muy difíciles de ocultar ante los demás.

Así que propuse estar una semana sin practicar y utilizar esa semana para ensayar las canciones y el baile de cada una, y todas aceptaron, después de todo, ya les costaba mantenerse en pie, y esa semana fue más llevadera, sobretodo para Haruna, Garasu y Kurisutïna.

FIN POV NATSUMI.

Las canciones que las chicas cantaron fueron compuestas por estas, y además se divertían, cada día era una aventura, y también cada día se divertían en el instituto Raimon, habían mejorado en el fútbol, y ahora eran idols de internet, la siguiente en subir un video fue Nayumi, con la canción World is Mine:

Sekai de ichi-ban ohime sama  
souiu atsukai kokoro-ete iru  
・・・daro？  
sono-ichi itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni  
kizuke teru hazu  
sono-ni chanto kutsu made miruno wa・・・  
gomen  
sono-san omae no wagamama niwa  
futatsu henji de tsukiai masu yo  
wakatta kara tewo toru dakede ima wa  
kanben shiro yo！  
betsuni wagamama datowa omowa nai keredo  
dakedo iwanai dakede chanto omotteru  
kawaii tte  
sekai de ichi-ban ohime sama  
soba ni iru zutto na  
dakara zutto waratte te  
omae to ore wa futari de hitori hanareru koto  
shinai kara, nee, ohime-sama  
dai-SUKI dayo

check one two

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

ketten? kazoe kirenai hodo arushi  
monku wo iwanai hi naishi  
soremo, oreno hanashi zenzen kikaneshi. ...ttaku  
ma, demo, hora  
muku na egao toka ore yobu koe toka  
kirai janai  
urusai na  
hottoke yo damattero 「ohime-sama」wa sa  
betsuni wagamama datowa omowa nai keredo  
dakedo tama niwa ore nimo yasashiku narimasen ka？  
sekai de ore hitori no ohime-sama  
dare yori mo daiji dayo  
sono tewo nigiru nowa  
mada ore hitori ja fuman nano？  
nante uso  
joudan datteba, maji de！  
zettai omae wa  
wakatte nai！  
hontoni joudan da!  
saisho ni utatta uta wa nanda?  
OK, midori wa teki datta yona  
zenbu zenbu wasure masen  
ohime-sama tono omoide dashi sa  
wasurete naino? nante iuna  
omae datte, oboeten jan  
touzen daro? datte omae wa  
sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama  
chanto miteru kara  
sonomama de ireba ii  
fuini nobasita migite  
kyuu ni gyutto sa!  
「nigitte mitakatta dake」  
sou iuto nigiri kaesareta  
・・・yappa ohime-sama ga ichi-ban

Oh, baby

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Después de cantar aquella canción, ella recordó la charla que había tenido con sus amigas tres semanas atrás, la cual, implicaba a ella misma, Fudou y un beso.

Seguidamente fue Aki, interpretando a Gumi Megpoid, con la canción Ama no Jaku, seguramente nadie sabría para quién iba dirigida pero las chicas si.

Boku ga zutto mae kara  
omotteru koto wo hanasou ka  
tomodachi ni modoretara  
kore ijou wa mou nozomanai sa  
kimi ga sore de ii nara  
boku datte sore de kamawanai sa  
usotsuki no boku ga haita  
hantai kotoba no ai no uta.

Kyou wa kotchi no chihou wa  
doshaburi no seiten deshita  
kinou mo zutto hima de  
ichi-nichi mankitsu shite mashita  
betsu ni kimi no koto nante  
kangaete nanka inai sa  
iya demo chotto hontou wa  
kangaeteta kamo nante.

Merry-Go-Round mitai ni mawaru  
boku no atama n naka wa  
mou guru guru sa

kono ryoute kara koboresou na hodo  
kimi ni moratta ai wa doko ni suteyou?  
kagiri no aru shoumouhin nante boku wa  
iranai yo.

Boku ga zutto mae kara  
omotteru koto wo hanasou ka  
sugata wa mienai noni  
kotoba dake miechatterunda  
boku ga shiranai koto ga  
aru dake de ki ga kuruisou da  
burasagatta kanjou ga  
kirei nano ka kitanai no ka  
boku ni wa mada wakarazu  
suteru ate mo nainda.

Kotoba no ura no ura ga  
mieru made matsu kara sa  
matsu kurai nara  
ii ja nai ka.

Susumu kimi to tomatta boku no  
chijimaranai suki wo nani de umeyou?  
mada sunao ni kotoba ni dekinai boku wa  
tensei no yowamushi sa.

Kono ryoute kara koboresou na hodo  
kimi ni watasu ai wo dare ni yuzurou?  
sonnan doko ni mo  
ate ga aru wake nai daro  
mada matsu yo.

Mou ii kai.

La siguiente fue Tachi, se divertía de sobremanera el ver a los chicos alocados para saber que pasaba por la mente de estas, pero nunca lo harían, ¿quién imaginaría que unas cuantas chicas inocentes formarían un club de fútbol y de canto en menos de un año? Pues allí estaba la prueba, y más con Teto Kasane y su canción Joker.

Hajime mashou ka shoutime  
utsukushi kimi wo shoutai  
Hitotsu game wa dodai?  
kimi no jikan wo chodai  
Rule book wa ryokai?  
nasake muyou ha jou ai  
Kimi wa hoshii no choai  
penalty wa shou ga nai

Tokeino no hari wo gyakuni  
mawashi temo modore nai  
Card wa mou temoto niwa nai nosa

Joker…  
Nureta hitomi no shoujo  
joker…  
Yureta sekai no choukou  
joker…  
Nieta yukai na joukyou  
joker…  
Kieta futari no shoujo

Kimi ni sekai wo shoukai  
yami wa jukai no youkai  
Sudeni kitei ha rinkai  
ima no kibun wa doudai?  
Mushou no ai wo gyakuni  
atae temo kowase nai  
Card wa mou temoto niwa nai nosa

Joker…  
joker…  
joker…  
Zureta hikari wo choukou  
joker…  
Sureta ikari wo youjou  
joker…  
Fureta shitai wo choukyou  
joker…  
Jire ta futari no hyoujou  
joker…  
Nureta hitomi no shoujo  
joker…  
Mie ta shikai no myoujou  
joker…  
Nie ta yukai na joukyou  
joker…  
Nige ta futarino shoujo

No habían pasado ni dos días después cuando Sutä, subió la suya, demostraba lo contrario de lo que sentía, ella no era la hija del mal, pero un día de mal humor, la llevó a componer esa canción y allí quedaba el resultado de Rin Kagamine y The Daughter of Evil.

"saa, hizama-zuki nasai !"

Mukashi mukashi arutokoro ni  
aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no  
chouten ni kun-rin suru wa  
yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

Ken-ran gouka na choudo-hin  
kao no yoku nita meshi-tukai  
aiba no namae wa Josephine  
subete ga subete kanojo no mono

Okane ga tarinaku natta nara  
gumin domo kara shibori tore  
watashi ni sakarau mono tachi wa  
shukusei site shimae

"Saa, hizama-zuki nasai !"

Akuno hana karen ni saku  
azayaka na irodori de  
mawari no aware na zassou wa  
ah youbun to nari kuchite yuku

Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa  
umi no mukou no aoi hito  
dakedomo kare wa ringoku no  
midori no onna ni hitome-bore

Sitto ni kurutta oujo-sama  
aruhi daijin wo yobi-dasite  
shizuka na koe de ii-masita  
"midori no kuni wo horobosi nasai"

Ikuta no iega yaki-haraware  
ikuta no inochi ga kiete-iku  
kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa  
oujo niwa todoka nai

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"

Akuno hana karen ni saku  
kuruoshii iro-dori de  
totemo utsukushii hana nanoni  
ah toge ga oo-sugite saware nai

Aku no oujo wo taosu beku  
tsuini hitobito wa tachi-agaru  
ugou no karera wo hikiiru wa  
akaki yoroi no onna kenshi  
tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari  
kuni zentai wo tsutsumi-konda  
naganen no ikusa de tsukareta  
heishi tachi nado teki dewa nai

Tsuini oukyu wa kakomare te  
kashin tachi mo nige-dasita  
kawai ku karen na oujo-sama  
tsuini torae-rareta

"Kono burei-mono !"

Aku no hana karen ni saku  
kanashi-ge na iro-dori de  
kanojo no tame no rakuen wa  
ah moroku mo hakanaku kuzure teku

Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no  
chouten ni kunrin siteta  
yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji  
kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan  
oujo to yoba-reta sono hito wa  
hitori rouya de naniwo omou

Tsuini sono toki wa yatte kite  
owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru  
minshuu nado niwa memo kurezu  
kanojo wa kou itta

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"  
aku no hana karen ni chiru  
azayaka na iro-dori de  
nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru  
ah kanojo wa masani aku no musume

Para joder, Raura ese mismo día subió su canción, Yellow, ¿tanto le gustaba el amarillo? La verdad es que no odiaba a Raura, solo que no quería que se la quitaran, era su hermana pequeña nunca quedría que se la quitaran.

Itsukara darou kimi no warau koe to oku  
Shiawase no owari nante akke nai mono da ne  
Kazoe kirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo  
Kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai

Kimi no egao torimodosu tame  
Nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai  
Ikutsu mono yoru wo koe  
Kono negai kanau sono hi made

Akiramete ita koware kaketa senritsu wo  
Hiroi atsumete mou ichido mahou kakeru no

Kimi no egao torikaesu tame  
Itsu datte boku wa uta wo yamenai  
Nagareru hoshi ni negau  
Kono omoi todoku sono hi made

Piriodo wa mada haya sugiru yo  
Tsutaetai kotoba wa takusan  
Ano asa no hikari wo One More Time  
Ano basho wo dare mo ga sou minna matte iru

Kagayaku youna Yellow no asa  
Itsu datte bokura wasurerare nai  
Oto to hikari no shawa  
Owaru koto no nai Step & Clap

Kimi no egao torimodosu tame  
Nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai  
Ikutsu mono yoru wo koe  
Kono negai kanau sono toki made.

La última fue Haru, la que más le costó ya que no se atrevía a cantar esa canción, iba dirigida a Kazemaru, y si algún día se enteraban ella se moriría.

Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide  
Koko kara tsuredashite...  
Sonna kibun yo

Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai  
Seizei ii yume wo minasai  
Otona wa mou neru jikan yo

Musekaeru miwaku no caramel  
Hajirai no suashi wo karameru  
Konya wa doko made ikeru no?

Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite  
Nigai mono wa mada kirai na no  
Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine

Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba  
Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?  
Zenbu misete yo  
Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no...

Zutto koishikute Cinderella  
Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa  
Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo  
Warui hito ni jamasare chau wa

Nigeda shitai no Juliet  
Demo sono namae de yobanai de  
Sou yo ne musubare nakucha ne  
Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa

Nee watashi to ikite kureru?

Senobi wo shita nagai mascara  
Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asu kara  
Ima dake watashi wo yurushite

Kuroi lace no kyoukaisen  
Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen  
Koetara doko made ikeruno?

Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni  
Suki ni nattetano wa watashi desho  
Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai

Watashi no tameto sashidasute ni  
Nigitteru sore wa kubi wa desho  
Tsuredashite yo watashi no Romeo  
Shikarareru hodo tookue

Kane ga narihibiku Cinderella  
Glass no kutsu wa oiteiku wa  
Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne  
Warui yume ni jirasare chau wa

Kitto anoko mo soudatta  
Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita  
Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo  
Datte motto aisare tai wa

Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo

Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka  
Hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka  
Mada betsubara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde  
Isso anata no ibasho ma demo umeteshimaou ka

Demo sore ja ima nai no

Okina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii  
Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi wa  
Anata ni kiraware chau wa

Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu  
Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne  
Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita

Uso tsukisugita Cinderella  
Ookami ni taberareta rashii  
Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo  
Itsuka wa taberare chau wa

Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne

Y las hermanas Shion, representaron su canción Rolling Girl,en diferentes versiones, pero a cada una le quedaba perfecto, eran muy malas para los estudios, y esa canción era una buena forma de demostrarlo.

ROORIIN GARU wa itsu made mo

Todoka nai yume mite  
Sawagu atama no naka wo  
Kaki mawashite, kaki mawashite

"Mondai nai" to tsubuyaite  
Kotoba wa ushina wakareta?  
Mo shipai, mo shipai  
Machiga sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no!

Mo ikkai, mo ikkai  
"Watashi wa kyou mo korogaro masu" to  
Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu  
Kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagara!

"Mo ii kai?"  
"Mada desu yo"  
"Mada mada saki wa mie nai node"  
"Iki wo tomeru no...ima"

RORIIN GARU no nare no hate  
Todoka nai mukou no iro  
Kasanaru koe to koe wo  
Maze awase te, maze awasete

"Mondai nai" totsubuyaita  
Kotoba wa ushina wareta  
Dou natta te ii datte sa  
Machigai datte okoshi chaou to sasou sakamichi

Ahh, mo ikkai, mo ikkai  
"Watashi wo douka korogashite" to  
Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu  
Mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagara!

"Mo ii kai?"  
"Mo sukoshi"  
"Mo sugu nanika mieru darou to"  
"Iki wo tomeru no... ima"

Mo ikkai, mo ikkai  
"Watashi wa kyou mo korogari masu" to  
Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu  
Kotoba ni emi wo kanade nagara!

"Mo ii kai.?"  
"Mo ii yo"  
"Soro soro kimi mo tsukareta roune"  
"Iki wo yameru...ima"

Habían pasado dos semanas desde eso, y cuando las chicas abrieron el reproductor de música de youtube abrieron los ojos congeladas... ¡TANTAS VISITAS EN DOS SEMANAS!

Miki Furukawa,Romantic Night = 213.265 visitas.

Neru Akita,World is Mine = 265.986 visitas.

Teto Kasane,Joker = 264.734 visitas.

Sutä Karai,The Daughter of Evil = 300.965 visitas.

IA,Yellow = 300.197 visitas.

Miku Hatsune, Romeo & Cinderella = 498.650 visitas.

Akaiko, Kaiko, Taiko y Nikaito Shion, Rolling Girl = 212.428 visitas.

* * *

Dos capitulos largos en un día, mi nuevo record xD

Espero que les haya gustado ^.^

Un beso a todas/os.

Todas las canciones están en romanji

Y ahora contestaré a los reviews:

**EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Yo tampoco pero debía poner algo dramático TwT pobre Haru-chan viva esa Sutä, eres mi heroína xD, sabes que habrá las dos cosas, espero no haberme pasado con las visitas.**

**Canon888: Es que los examenes agobian, yo por ejemplo tengo tres o dos no lo sé esta semana y todavía e de ponerme a estudiar... Soy un mal ejemplo pero ¿a quién le gusta estudiar? Aquí tines la esperada conti.**

**Celeste Marysol: Tenía pensado que en la segunda temporada la de El Espiritu Libre de las Chicas del Raimon GO, allí saldrá Shindou, y si quieres puedes crearte un OoC en la segunda temporada también y que puedas estar con Shindou, y tranquila pondré lo de los lindos gatos ¿te parece? Y gracias por avisarme que Vocaloid has escogido.**

HARUNA OTONASHI- MIKU HATSUNE= pareja KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA (NATHAN).

AKI KINO- GUMI MEGPOID= pareja ENDOU MAMORU (MARC).

NATSUMI RAIMON- MIKI FURUKAWA = pareja SHUYA GOENJI (AXEL).

NAYUMI IRAYASHI KARAI- NERU AKITA= pareja FUDOU AKIO (CALEB).

SUTÄ KARAI- RIN KAGAMINE= pareja FIDIO ALDENA (PAOLO).

TACHI MARKERASU- TETO KASANE= pareja YUTO KIDOU (JUDE).

KURISUTÏNA RODORIGESU- KAIKO SHION= pareja -

NIKÖRU GUTIERESU- AKAIKO SHION=pareja -

ROZÄ MARITUNESU- NIKAITO SHION= pareja -.

GARASU TEINEI- TAIKO SHION= pareja -.

HARUHI HIGURASHI AMAYA- RUI KAGENE= pareja -.

KURAI HIGURASHI AMAYA- LENKA KAGANIME= pareja -.

RYUTO HIGURASHI AMAYA- LEN KAGAMINE= pareja -.

CELESTE MARYSOL- SAI TOMARINE =pareja -.

MATHEW WILLIAMS- (falta vocaloid y pareja).

Hasta aquí el capitulo.

Nayumi Irayashi Karai, antes conocida por: cerezoendemoniado.


	14. Chapter 14

Sé, que llevo dos meses y tres días sin actualizar la historia, pero los examenes no me lo permitían, pero LO APROBÉ TODO, viva Kami-sama que hizo que mi profe de Física y Química me aprobara, además problemas de salud me incapacitaron muchos días de poder pensar, sieno haberlos preocupado, pero todavia sigo viva para terminar la historia.

Aquí la tan esperada conti... wiii

INNER: Di la verdad, pasabas de estudiar y intentabas hacer la conti pero no te salia.

Nayumi: Dejame, es mi vida, no la tuya, y no necesita una inner sádica, porque ya lo soy yo...

INNER: Sin más preámbulos la tan esperada conti de EL ESPERITU LIBRE DE LAS CHICAS DEL RAIMON.

* * *

,¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TODAS ESAS VISITAS PARA NOSOTRAS!? PARTE 2.

Miki Furukawa,Romantic Night = 213.265 visitas.

Neru Akita,World is Mine = 265.986 visitas.

Teto Kasane,Joker = 264.734 visitas.

Sutä Karai,The Daughter of Evil = 300.965 visitas.

IA,Yellow = 300.197 visitas.

Miku Hatsune, Romeo & Cinderella = 498.650 visitas.

Akaiko, Kaiko, Taiko y Nikaito Shion, Rolling Girl = 212.428 visitas.

A penas vieron esas cifras y sus canales llenos de suscripciones abrieron los ojos como platos, totalmente desorbitados, se miraron y luego empezaron a saltar de alegria, la alegria que desbordaba sus corazones en ese momento, saltaban, reían, bailaban... causaban un gran alboroto.

-Chicas, como conmemorativa de nuestras visitas, tengo que daros una buena noticia- habla una pelinegra de mechas lilas- He terminado mi nueva canción- dice un tanto sonrojada-.

-¿Va en serio? Que bien, dejanos escucharla onee-sama- comenta con felicidad una pequeña castaña-.

-Hazlo Nayumi, porfa dejanos escucharte- anima Kurisutïna-.

-Si tanto insistiis...-habla la primera- Lo haré-.

One.. Two..

One, Two, Three.. yeah!

Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka  
Sonshiteru kigasuru datte sou jan  
Ienai you na koto ga shitai no  
Anna koto to ka  
Yada… donna koto?

Otokotte baka bakkane  
Hen na koto ima kangaeta deshou  
Kimitte uso ga tsukenai taipu(type)  
Daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?  
Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi  
Maru de ohanashi ni naranai wa

Soudai na roman kataru mae ni  
Genjou bunseki de kiteru  
Aa! Kimitte donkan

Ne

Chanto kocchi muite Baby  
NO nante iwasenai wa  
Honki modo(mode) nan dakara  
Omowazu mitorechau purupuru kuchibiru de  
Kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
Kyou koso shoubu nan desu!

Come on, baby!

Ijihatte bakka de nanka  
Shoujiki ni narenai shouganai jan  
Ushiro kara gyutte shite hoshii no  
Nante ne ehehe  
…..tte chotto matte!?

Aserasenai de mattaku  
Sou iu no tte motto muudo(mood) to ka aru deshou  
Konna kimochi ni saseta oite  
Hotto kareru nante yurusanai  
Mou! Sekinintotte?

Ne

Chotto kocchi muite Baby  
NO nante iwasenai wa  
Sono kinisaserun dakara  
Omowazu ogamitaku naru you na omi ashi de  
Kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
Deredere shinai de yo

Kotoba ja tsutawan nai  
Ookina ookina haato maaku(heart mark)  
Doushiyou mune ga kyun to shite  
Nani mo kangaeran nai  
Uu kimitte yatsu wa

Ne

Motto kocchi muite Baby  
Nando mo iwasenai de  
Watashi mou shiranain dakara  
Omowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo  
Ii ka na  
Etto ima no wa nashi nashi  
Nani yo mou monku anno

Terminó poniendo sus dedos índice y medio en tijeras delante de uno de sus ojos, su otra mano en la cadera y inclinada levemente a la izquierda.

Las demás aplaudieron entusiasmadas, y la pequeña Sutä se atrevió a darle un abrazo volador a su hermana mayor, que sorprendentemente correspondió.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Delante del Instituto Raimon, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, exactamente, son nuestras protagonistas, hablando de Vocaloid, cuando de un momento a otro se les unieron tres chicas más.

-Yo la verdad creo, que la mejor de todas es Hatsune Miku, su voz es tan dulce y parece muy buena chica- habó una peliplata de cortos cabellos, bajita y de ojos lavanda-.

-Yo prefiero a IA, es tan kawaii- comenta otra chica, de cabellos lavanda, alta y de ojos azul electrico-.

-La verdad es que prefiero a Megpoid Gumi, me encantó su canción Ama no Jaku, me hizo llorar- dice una pelirosa de reflejos verdes, de altura media y ojos de un color coral-.

-¿Os gusta Vocaloid?- pregunta una peliverde, llamada Aki Kino-.

-Aki-san, la verdad es que somos las jefas de su club de fans- respondió la pelirosa-.

-¿En serio, Moka-sempai?- pregunta la peliroja del grupo, también conocida como Natsumi Raimon-.

-Por supuesto Natsumi-san- afirmó la peliplata-.

-Pues nosotras somos sus fans número uno, Rika- le habló Nayumi a la peliplata-.

-Eso es imposible, nosotras somos sus fans número uno- habla la peli-lavanda-.

-Allí te equivocas Mikan- le negó otra peliroja-.

Al llegar a la puerta donde se entraba al instituto y a los salones de clases, se encontraba todo el Equipo Raimon, esperaqndo a sus ex-gerentes, pero ellas pasaron por delante de ellos hablando de Vocaloid.

-Chicas- llamo un peliazul con coleta- ¿Qué tal estáis?-.

-Muy bien Kazemaru-sempai, ¿y usted?- preguntó Garasu-.

-Pues me dirigia al club de fútbol-respondió este-.

-Pues que te vaya bien Kazemaru-sonrió Haruna, a lo que el peliazul le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara-.

-Nos vemos después Kazemaru-avisó Natsumi-.

Seguidamente, el resto de las chicas, se fue hacia el salón de clases, mientras el peliazul alcanzaba al Equipo Inazuma y les saludaba.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal están?- preguntó-.

-Muy bien-respondió el capitán llamado Endou Mamoru-.

-Me alegro- comentó-.

-Hay que empezar el plan, no me gusta que estén tanto tiempo juntas, mi hermanita se volverá bollera...-habla el de rastas-.

-¿Ves La Que Se Avecina o qué?- pregunta el parecido a Goku-.

-En mis tiempos libres Enrique- le contestó-.

-¿Por qué he de ser Enrique?...-vuelve a preguntar -.

-Quizás ¿por qué te atrae Natsumi-san?- comentó Fidio Aldena-.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Te atrae Natsumi?-pregunta el tonto de turno, el capitán-.

-¡Pero qué deciis!¡Estáis locos!-dice el chico de pelo puntiagudo-¿Cómo podéis pensar eso?-.

Cuando tocó la sirena, todos los alumnos estaban en sus clases, cuando el profesor entro en la clase de Haruna, era el profesor de música.

-Alumnos, les aviso que en la próxima clase...Tendran un examen de canto-.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Está loco!-.

-¡NO!-.

-Venga ya profe-.

-Pero si eso es pasado mañana, ¿Cómo quiere que nos aprendamos una canción así de rápido-.

-Ya veréis lo que hacéis, pero ahora tenéis la hora libre para elegir que canción cantaréis, además cuenta un 50% en la nota final, si no queréis suspender, tendréis que cantar-sentenció, mientras salía del salón-.

En clase de Natsumi, tocaba Educación Física, así que cuando entraron, lo primero que vieron fue a, dos bandos, el bando de equipo de fútbol, y el bando de las chicas para hacer una coreografía, bueno... excepto las que acababan de salir de los baños de chicas: Natsumi Raimon, Tachi Marukesu, Aki Kino y Nayumi Irayashi Karai.

-Alumnos, pónganse de acuerdo, o coreografía, que siempre la hacen las chicas, o fútbol, que siempre lo hacen los chicos, que siempre hagáis lo mismo llega a cansar al final en las notas- habla el profesor-.

-Pues que los chicos hagan coreografia-habla una chica de pelo negro y ojos dorados-.

-Sois vosotras las que tndriáis que intentar jugar al fútbol- habla el capitán del Equipo Raimon; Endou Mamoru-.

-Mirad, en la próxima clase, chicas, jugaréis a un partido de fútbol, de cuatro contra cuatro, son 16 chicas así que estará bien, los chicos, prepararéis una coreografia para la próxima clase, sin discusiones, ¿enténdeis?-.

-Sí, profesor- contestaron todos a la vez-.

Al salir, al recreo, las chicas se encontraron, Kurisutïna y Haruna se encontraban en el estado más depresivo en el que alguien se puede encontrar, mientras Nayumi, Tachi, Natsumi y Aki les seguía una aura muy deprimente por cualquier lugar al que iban, asustando así a las pobres Sutä, Garasu, Niköru, Raura y Röza, que las habían ido a buscar.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Sutä, escondida detrás de las chicas-.

-Pues nosotras cuatro, tendremos que jugar a fútbol en tres días...-responde Tachi señalandose a ella y a las demás-.

-Y nosotras dos-dice Kurisutïna, señalandose a ella y a Haruna- tendremos que cantar en clase de música-.

-¿Solo eso? Nosotras tendremos que componer una canción en grupo, con música y todo, así que, no os quéjeis- habla Sutä-.

-¿Todas vosotras?-pregunta Nayumi señalandolas-.

-Sí-.

-No puede ser, a caso la suerte va enconta nuestra ¿o qué?- pregunta Nayumi mirando al cielo-.

-Creo que nuestra racha de buena suerte terminó hace dos horas-habla Rozä-.

-Yo también lo creo-.

En otro lugar del Instituto, en la cancha de fútbol, se encontraba el Raimon, hablando, pero uno de los jugadores dicho equipo estaba sonriendo de una manera más que perturbadora, a lo que el resto del equipo (NA: Entiendase a los miedicas sin remedio) se escondieron detrás de sus sempais.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora para sonreír de esa manera Fudou?- preguntó ni más ni menos el estratega del equipo-.

-Nada, solo recordaba como hace dos semanas, hice enfadar a una de las amigas de tu hermana- sonrió aún más, provocando que la estancia se volviera tensa y fría como en el polo norte, donde hay muchos pingüinitos (NA: Aquí se me fue un poco la olla)-.

-¿Qué?¿A quién?- preguntó Kogure, un poco más emocionado-.

-Creo, que su nombre traducido era... Odiosa Ballesta Oscura..-.

-¿Te refieres a Karai-san?¿La peligrosa?- el otro asintió-.

-¿Se puede saber que le hiciste?- preguntó el pariente de Goku-.

-Lo único que hice, fue... besarla- dijo tranquilamente-.

¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamaron todos-.

-Eso, slo la besé y se puso echa una furia-sonrió-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-.

-¿Tú estás loco?- preguntó el de rastras- Si la besaste, debe decir... te ca- cas- castr- castrar- castrará- terminó de decir-.

-¿Cómo si una chica pudiera conmigo-.

-Ahora que recuerdo, puso en su sitio a Sakjume, la pobre fue expulsada el primer día, y cuando volvió se convirtió en la más aplicada de su clase-.

-Ella no me da...- se calló a recibir un puñetazo-.

-Te devuelvo el beso que me robaste capullo- habló Nayumi, que se volvió y se fue con sus amigas-.

-¿Qué carajos?- pregunto Fubuki-.

-No me he enterado de nada, solo que una chica acaba de pegar a...- empezó Tachimukai-.

-Oye Fudou, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kazemaru-.

-¿No ves que una chica, lo acaba de tumbar de un golpe?- habló Shuuya- Han herido su orgullo demasiado-.

-Ups, pobrecito- dijo Kogutre riéndose-.

-Dios, como pega esa tía, me las va a pagar-.

En otro lugar, a kilometros de allí, se encontraban en el mismo bosque de siempre, un grupo de trillizos, los hermanos Higurashi Amaya, planeando syu venganza en contra de la hermana mayor de las Karai.

-Sí, mamá, porfavor, te los supicamos... nos portaremos bien, ya lo sabes.. los controlo muy bien, ¿si? Gracias mamá, eres la mejor-.

-¿Lo conseguiste Haruhi?- pregunto un chico tumbado bajo un árbol de cerezos-.

-¿Por quién me tomas Ryuto? Por supuesto que sí, solo que a cambio... saquemos matrícula de honor-.

¿¡Qué!?Eso sí que no lo conseguiré nunca, el maldito Romaji se me resiste aun que sea japonesa- habla Kurai-.

-Pues te ayudo, mira tú que problema- comenta sarcástico Ryuto-.

-Deja el sarcasmo hermano-habla Haruhi- Kurai, soy tu hermana gemela, tranquila yo te ayudaré-.

-Vale, ahora si no te importa, ¿puedes pensar en algún plan para acabar con ellas?- preguntó Kurai-.

-Es muy fácil, pero si solo ella se enamorara de alguien de verdad, no jugando como hizo con nuestro hermano...ups-.

-Lo tenías que decir para estar tranquila, ¿no?- comento el chcio enfadado-.

-No es verdad Aniki, se me escapó-.

-No me digas porqué, pero no te creo- respondió, otra vez-.

-Dejadlo ya- gritó una voz, llamada Kurai -Somos hermanos, buenos hermanos, y los buenos hermanos no pelean de esta manera, ¿enténdeis?-.

-Sí- dijeron los dos temblando levemente-.

-Pues manos a la obra, hay que conseguir un buen lugar donde vivir en Inazuma Town, la inscripción la rellenará oka-san, el piso otou-san, nosotros solo tendremos que traer matrícula de honor cada trimestre- comentó Haruhi, respondiendo las preguntas no fórmuladas de sus hermanos-.

-Para nosotros dos es muy fácil- dice Ryuto señalando a su hermana Haruhi y a él mismo- Quien me preocupa es nuestra hermanita Kurai-.

-¿Pero no habéis dicho que me ayudariáis?- preguntó la nombrada-.

-Exacto, te ayudaremos, no te daremos las respuestas del examen-.

-Que hermanos más malos-.

-No somos malos hermanos, somos hermanos ejemplares-.

-Sí, no te jode, como si eso fuera verdad, somos tan diferentes, no entiendo como nos podemos llevar tan bien-.

-Completaremos, el plan, será todo un exito, Nayumi sufrirá por todo lo que me hizo el año pasado- habló Ryuto-.

-Y solo por eso, estoy segura de que cuando sea mayor me casaré con el mejor fútbolista de todo Japón-no estaba mal encaminada al decir esas palabras-.

* * *

Buenos, no es tan larga como la otra vez, ya que la otra solo eran canciones y demás, este capitulo está mucho más curradito de lo normal, porque tardé como dos semanas en hacerlo, cuando normalmente solo tardo un día si la inspiración me ilumina hacia el ordenador.

Ahora a contestar los reviews:

**canon888: Jajajajajajajajajaja, a quien le gusta estudiar, pero por fin las vacaciones! espero que la conti haya sido de tua agrado, Akane, espero que estudiaras para ese examen del martes.**

**haruhie-chan125: Jajajajajajajajajajaja, ¿en serio el fin del mundo se retrasaria si subo los capitulo? ¿No verdad? Jajajajajajajajajajaja, gracias por la información, recibí tu mensaje privado y lo respondí, tranquila serán los tres Kagene. Si, las visitas de internet fueron muchas, y eso que yo quería poner las reales y no las inventadas, pero a partir de ahora solo pondré las reales de Youtube.**

**EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Gracias nee-chan, esta esperada conti lo único que hizo fue provocarme dolores fuertes de cabeza, jajajajjajaja, así que espero que esos adjetivos del anterior capitulo también esten en este.**

**Haruhi-nya: Vele, gracias por darme la información necesaria que me faltaba ^^, que disfrutes de este capitulo.**

**Celeste Marysol ( Harumi3 ): Tranquilo no me lesionaré los dedos para nada, me los cuido demasiado bien, para así no decepcionar a mis siento, pero la pareja de Shirou Fubuki ya está cogida por Haruhi Higurashi, gomene. No me sorprenderé, espero que puedas escoger a otro personaje para que sea tu pareja, gracias por tus reviews.**

Les agradezco a todos sus fántasticos reviews, gracias a ellos tengo una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo.

**HARUNA OTONASHI- MIKU HATSUNE= pareja KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA (NATHAN).**

**AKI KINO- GUMI MEGPOID= pareja ENDOU MAMORU (MARC).**

**NATSUMI RAIMON- MIKI FURUKAWA = pareja SHUYA GOENJI (AXEL).**

**NAYUMI IRAYASHI KARAI- NERU AKITA= pareja FUDOU AKIO (CALEB).**

**SUTÄ KARAI- RIN KAGAMINE= pareja FIDIO ALDENA (PAOLO).**

**TACHI MARKERASU- TETO KASANE= pareja YUTO KIDOU (JUDE).**

**KURISUTÏNA RODORIGESU- KAIKO SHION= TORAMARU (AUSTIN).**

**NIKÖRU GUTIERESU- AKAIKO SHION= NAGUMO HARUYA (TORCH).**

**ROZÄ MARITUNESU- NIKAITO SHION= MIDORIKAWA RYUJI (JORDAN).**

**GARASU TEINEI- TAIKO SHION= SUZUNO FUUSUKE (GAZELLE).**

**HARUHI HIGURASHI AMAYA- RUI KAGENE= SHIROU FUBUKI (SHAWN).**

**KURAI HIGURASHI AMAYA- LIN KAGENE= HIROTO KIYAMA (XAVIER).**

**RYUTO HIGURASHI AMAYA- REI KAGENE= REINA YAGAMI (ULVIDA).**

**CELESTE MARYSOL- SAI TOMARINE=pareja -.**

**MATHEW WILLIAMS- LUKA MEGURINE= AFURO TERUMI (BYRON).**

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, si es así dejen un review.

Un beso a todos/as.

Y tengo una alegría que contaros: **BATÍ MI RECORD PERSONAL DE LETRAS EN FANFICTION, EL FIC DE: "LO QUE PASA DESPUÉS EN EL INSTITUTO", NO CUENTA PORQUE LO HICE CON UNA AMIGA ASÍ QUE, A CELEBRARLO SE HA DICHO.**

***Monto una fiesta para celebrarlo con todo el mundo***

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

***Todo el plató destruido***

Para cuando suba el próxuimo capitulo, el plató estará arregalado.

**NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA:**

**1) VOY A ESTAR MÁS O MENOS ALEJADA DEL MUNDO DE LOS FICS UN CORTO/LARGO PERIODO DE TIEMPO ESCRIBIENDO MI NOVELO "BOYS LOVE".**

**2)INTENTARÉ RETOMAR EL FIC DE NARUTO DE "LA HISTORIA DE UNA AKATSUKI EN KONOHA".**

**3) POR PROBLEMAS DE SALUD ES POSIBLE QUE NO SE TERMINE NUNCA EL FIC.**

Nayumi Irayashi Karai, antes conocida como, cerezoendemoniado.


End file.
